Hello, Me
by Tian Lee
Summary: It is a perfect day. Nothing unusual or weird has happened. That is, until Eren bumps into another version of himself from a parallel universe. Everything looks the same:The hair, the skin, the face, except for the eyes. Instead of green, his alternate version has catlike yellow ones. What will happen with two Erens, and how will yellow-eyed Eren go back? T just to be safe.
1. Prologue: To another world

**Hello, Me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters.**

Universe is quite mysterious.

It is vast, unlimited amount of space filled with stars, galaxies, life, and many other unknown things. Many theories are made about it, quite a lot of them still waiting to be proven.

However, what if, the universe, _our_ universe, is only a fraction of even bigger, even vaster of something… _more_?

And, what if, in the vast _something_, there is other, countless numbers of universes, all similar but not quite the same, all related and unrelated?

What if, in the other universes, there is another set of me, you, and everyone else?

This is called a parallel universe.

Let's say that this is all true. Let's say that, just like a set of parallel lines, these universes, with other versions of you, me, and everyone else just _existed_, never touching each other, never influencing each other.

That is, until fate grew bored and decided to let one lucky, or unlucky, human being through to another world.

The fate chose its victim.

The fateful day, in fact, did not seem at all fateful. There was no lightning striking out of a bare sky, no dark clouds threatening to spill, no wolves howling mysteriously.

No, none of that.

It was a sunny, blissful day. The birds were chirping, and the sky was stretching endlessly, to the horizon, no cloud to be seen. The trees shook their leaves in harmony, and grass sparkled like jams, light bouncing off their recently watered blades.

However, on this perfect day, in a certain old castle, a certain boy with a certain name of Eren Yeager with gold eyes full of lust was unable to enjoy this weather, do to his chores. Cleaning duties, to be exact. Ugh, he thought. He hated his chores. It wasn't that he didn't like being clean. It was that he had to clean the whole castle by himself. His captain, Levi Heichou, was a clean-freak and insisted the castle to be cleaned once a week. It rotated around the team members, and he had the job this week. Usually, Petra or Mikasa would help him, but today, they were too busy with their own chores to help out. He sighed and looked out to the window, a duster in hand. He wished that today wasn't such a perfect day. He longed to be outside, training. Or if he had the yard duty! Anything about outside sounded wonderful just now.

"Are you slacking off, Yeager?" A cool, unemotional voice said behind him. The Eren hurriedly turned around and saluted, his duster still gripped in his right hand.

"L-Levi Heichou! No, sir, I wasn't slacking off, sir…." He mumbled, guilty.

"Oh, really? Anyway, redo downstairs. You call that clean?"

"Yes, sir." Eren sighed, once again, dismayed at the work ahead of him. As he walked downstairs, in that exact moment, was the moment fate decided to interfere. The fate stretched, pulled, and warped the space, just enough to let the golden-eyed boy to another world. Nothing dramatic.

The boy stopped and looked around. For a moment, there was certain…wrongness in the air. Now it was gone. Eren shrugged and kept walking. Lost in thought, he did not see another person, who was exactly as tall as himself, and bumped against the person, dropping his cleaning supplies.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The person snapped, bending to pick up his own items. Eren was going to retort back, and froze. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Almost afraid, he slowly looked up. Warm, tanned skin. Leather cord at the neck. Firm, defiant lips. A mess of brown curls.

He found himself staring at himself.

**A/N: Hello to all people who read this fanfic! This is my first fan fiction, but I accept critical comments, so please message/review about what would you like me to do better. Also, For the lines, no, I'm not doing Ereri or Eremika or Levimika just yet. No lines are decided, and the relationships will depend on how the story progesses. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Eren, meet Eren

**Chapter 1: Eren, meet Eren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan nor Shingeki no Kyojin. **

Golden, lustful eyes met brilliant emerald ones.

Eren stared at himself, fascinated. Everything looked exactly the same: except for the eyes. The doppelganger's eyes were brilliant emerald, similar to the color of the deep forest accented with a hint of the sea. That was so unlike his own eyes, yellow and cold. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but in truth, it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

Then, there it was: the sense of wrongness. As if….as if something wasn't right. Eren felt something, like an urgency, that told him to _attack _his doppelganger. Only one of them was allowed to exist, and the other must perish to live. Partly frightened and partly surprised by that feeling, Eren fought it, struggling to control his body from attacking. He could see that his doppelganger looked as if he was struggling with an invisible force, too. After struggling for a while, the green-eyed Eren was first to act.

"Who-who are you? And why do you look exactly like me?"

The doppelganger picked up a duster –Eren noted that the duster was probably his- and pointed at him with shaking fingers. Eren snorted. Yeah, right. The doppelganger was asking why _he _looked like _him. _Snarling, he picked up a piece of wood from the pile that littered the floor.

"Huh. Says the _one_ who's copying _me_. Who are _you_?"

The two Erens circled each other, guarding themselves and struggling to hold their urge to attack from within. At the same time, they both gave out and charged. Their weapons –a duster and a piece of wood- swung through the air, and a dull, heavy sound of wood breaking filled the silence. Throwing their short-lived weapons away, they began to fight hand-to-hand. Their moves were so symmetrical that what they were doing couldn't be more different even if they were fight at their own reflection. They rolled across the floor, neither of them winning, neither of them losing.

They would have continued fighting until they were both dead with exhaustion if not Armin, who was finished with his own chores and was going to help Eren-whatever his eye colors were-with his.

Armin, as Eren's best childhood friend, was fairly accurate at spotting Eren, even in a busy crowd. And it was quite easy, almost a habit, to pick out who was Eren in a brawl, which happened quite often.

However, now, he was confused. No matter how much he tried to figure out who is who, he couldn't tell. It was as if… as if two Erens were fighting each other. Exasperated, he threw himself into the middle of the brawl, separating the two.

"Stop, you two! Why are you guying fighting anyway?" Armin calmly untangled himself from the mess, careful to keep himself between the boys.

"Armin!"

The boys said that in unison, surprised. Now, Armin was truly confused. Even though the voices were obviously coming from two people, it sounded as if there was only one voice. Why do the voices sound the same….?

He looked to his right, and Eren was sitting there, panting and snarling. So, that was Eren. Then, his looked to his left, where Eren was sitting too. Wait. Why was there two Erens? Armin looked back and forth. Back and forth. Back and ….

He fainted.

As Armin fell, Eren-the green eyed one- caught him before his head hit the ground.

"Armin! Armin, are you all right?" The green-eyed boy shook his unconscious friend, bewildered. When it was evident that he wasn't going to wake up, the doppelganger looked up and snarled at the yellow-eyed boy.

"It's your fault, you doppelganger!"

"Ha. _My_ fault? You're the one who's the doppelganger!"

They growled back and forth, and they would have started fighting once again, too, if a group of people didn't arrive right then to see what all the noise was about.

"Eren! What's wrong? And who's him?"

Petra, her honey-colored eyes wide with concern, asked to the green-eyed Eren, pointing to the other boy whose back was facing them.

"Petra-san!"

Yellow-eyed Eren yelled, recognizing the voice and determined to tell them that he was the real Eren, and froze.

"Petra-san…why is your hair caramel colored, not blonde…and why is your eyes honey, instead of …blue?"

Petra, however, was too shocked to answer. Other people were, too. Eren-both of them-heard a person swearing softly under their breath in astonishment. It was as if the time froze with shock. Stillness. Quiet. Staring, Then, the magic was broken by a voice.

"What are you guys doing here? Eld, Gunther, weren't you two supposed to be washing dishes? Oluo, you were on the laundry duty. Petra, explain to me what's happening. Now."

"H-Heichou…"

Petra fidgeted, not sure what to say.

"Well, um…we have…uh… two…Erens."

Levi Heichou, much to everyone's surprise, did not seem at all surprised. He only gave them a raised eyebrow and said,

"Two Erens, huh? Well, let me see."

Still badly shaken, Petra and the others scooted to the side, allowing him full view of Eren(s). Even after seeing the two Erens for himself, he did not seem fazed in the least bit. Erens-both of them- were amazed. _How could he stay calm at a situation like this?_ Yellow-eyed Eren wondered why the green-eyed Eren wondered, _I wonder what he's going to do now, since I myself don't know what to do._

Levi stared at the boys for a long moment, saying nothing, doing absolutely nothing. Finally, he grunted and said,

"Nice try, brat. But you should have changed your eyeballs, too."

Both Erens blinked, not sure whom he was talking to.

"I'm talking to you, brat."

Levi pointed at the yellow-eyed boy, much to the other's relief and the boy's frustration.

"What? But I'm the real Eren!"

The yellow eyed boy cried, his eyes full of desperation and anger.

"Petra"

Levi called to his subordinate very calmly, frustrating the yellow-eyed Eren even more.

"What color are Eren's eyes?"

"Eh…green?"

Petra answered, confused at why Heichou would ask such a question.

"You heard that, brat? The real Eren has green eyes. Not,"

He pointed to the yellow-eyed boy, who was practically foaming at the mouth with frustration,

"yellow eyes like you."

"Oh.." Petra mumbled, "Wonder how I could have missed that…"

"But…but… but I am the real Eren! I can prove it!"

The yellow-eyed boy desperately yelled.

"I have the key to the basement! See?"

He pulled out the key, its dull metal glinting under the dim light. Levi Heichou gazed at the other boy, the obvious question in his eyes. Bewildered, the green-eyed Eren, too, pulled out his own key. They were identical.

"How…but…you…"

The yellow-eyed boy stammered, having about a thousand things to say yet finding no words to speak.

"Oluo, Petra, lock him in the dungeon. I'll talk to Erwin about what to do with him."

"Bu-But Heichou?"

The green-eyed Eren called, his voice full of hesitation.

"What, brat?" Levi growled back, his tone clearly, may be too clearly, showing his annoyance.

"There's only one room in the dungeon…and that's my room…"

"So?"

The shorter male impatiently snapped, making the other male flinch.

"So… are you saying that you're going to lock him up in my room?"

"Yes, that's what I meant. We don't know whether if he is a spy or a doppelganger. Either way, it's likely that he'll have titan shifting abilities, just like you. Plus, he's your doppelganger, so he's partly your responsibility."

"Yes, sir" The green-eyed boy said, defeated. Meanwhile, the yellow eyed Eren was watching them talk, and by every single second, his frustration growing more and more.

"I AM NOT A DOPPELGANGER!" he roared, snarling furiously at his other self. He would have attacked, too, but his arms were firmly restrained by Oluo and Petra. He struggled, but it was an useless effort.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU MANAGE TO TRICK THEM, BUT I'M THE REAL E-" His yelling was cut off by a book kicking his face. Then another. A kick in the stomach. One on his knee, forcing him to kneel, dragging Petra and Oluo along with him. Blood dripped out of his mouth.

"Tch. Noisy brat."

A cold voice drawled. _God, I hate him. How could he do this to me?_ The beaten-up, yellow-eyed(now with a purple eye, too) Eren thought as a final kick was delivered, right on the temple, and he passed out.

**A/N: Sorry if this was a boring chapter. This is kind of a setup for the next chapters to happen, so...yeah. For people who might be confused, the yellow/golden eyed Eren is the Eren who came over to the Attack on titan (anime world) from the Shingeki no Kyojin(Manga world). He refers his other self as a doppelganger, due to the fact he doesn't know that he's in the parallel world. The main character is the yellow-eyed Eren. For the love lines and stuff, I haven't decided yet but maybe yellow eye ErenXLevi (That would be the easiest one) or maybe other lines. Pleazzzzz review what lines you would like! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: Darn you, Hange

**Chapter Two: Darn you, Hange.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. Sadly…**

After the doppelganger of Eren was dragged away by Petra and Oluo, Levi went straight to Erwin to tell him about the situation. As he strolled down the hallway, he couldn't help but think about the Eren's doppelganger. And the blood he dripped, which he'll have to clean up later. Anyway, was he a spy? Sent to kill and replace Eren, to dig information from the inside? Or was he…a _real_ doppelganger? No, he waved that possibility aside. Doppelgangers are not real, he told himself. So, he was most likely a spy. He wondered how they looked so similar, almost to the point of being the same. If not for the eyes, the spy's cold, catlike yellow eyes, he wouldn't have been able to tell the two apart. Also, they sounded the same, too. It was most uncanny. Thinking his brain out, he entered Erwin's office without knocking, just as usual. Erwin was there, reading documents and signing them, like he always does.

"Oh, Levi. Why have you come?"

He smiled, showing no signs of annoyance at Levi bursting in without permission.

"Erwin. We have a rather major and…queer situation."

"Oh? Here, sit and explain."

Levi walked over to the chair Erwin gestured to, making himself comfortable and crossing his legs.

"So, what was so important that you came to my office without so much time to knock?"

Ha. So he _was_ annoyed.

"Drop your act, Erwin. There's nobody watching us. Anyway, about the situation."

Levi paused, gathering thoughts about what to say.

"We seem to have two Erens."

"…Pardon?"

Erwin blinked, a slight frown forming between his thick eyebrows.

"I said, we have two Erens. I don't know how, but my squad found them at the hallway. My guess is that a spy was sent to kill and act as Eren, maybe to get information. He had the key to the basement, and knew what exactly it was for, too. The likeness is uncanny. Physically, they look exactly the same. Well, almost exactly the same. If not for the eyes, I wouldn't have been tell the two apart."

"The eyes?" Erwin questioned.

"Yes, the eyes. While Eren-the real Eren-has green eyes, that spy or doppelganger, whatever he may be, has yellow eyes. Other than that, they have no differences. They sounded the same, too."

"Hmmm…"

Erwin was puzzled, even though he did not show it. He had never seen, or heard anything like this. He pondered for a moment, trying a few possibilities.

"Maybe they are twins?"

Erwin suggested.

"If they are twins, why did d they keep one and abandon the other? And if they did, how do you explain the key? And his name?"

"Maybe when they abandoned him, they placed the key and a note with his name on it."

"Yeah, right." Levi tched, this frown engraved more deeply into his face than usual.

"They abandoned at a settlement with a key ad a note that said, 'your name is Eren Yeager, and this is the key to our basement. Visit us sometime! You can play with your un-abandoned twin brother. His name is Eren, too! Love, Mom & Dad.' Yes, totally believable."

"Okay, fine. What do you suggest, then?"

"I don't know. That's the sole reason I came to you. What are you going to do about him?"

"Alright." Erwin sighed, deeply, and begin organizing the papers on his desk into a neat order.

"I need to see the doppelganger myself to make any decisions. Where is he now?"

"In the dungeon. He passed out, though."

"Oh, really. I wonder who did that. "

Erwin sighed, one more time, and stood up to visit the so-called doppelganger of Eren. Just as he did, thought, his office door literally _burst _open and Hange literally _spilled_ into the room.

"Erwin! Erwin has anything weird or out of ordinary happen? Hm? Erwin!"

Hange yelled with a voice filled with either panic or excitement. Erwin guessed it was both. Realizing that hang knew something, he and Levi exchanged glances, materializing a silent plan.

"No, Hange. Nothing unusual happened. Why?"

Erwin asked Hanged in a completely friendly, trusting manner with just a hint of casual curiosity. Levi was impressed.

Hange looked completely relieved/disappointed by what Erwin said.

"Oh, nothing. I did some experiments in the forest, but then there was a few…eh, complications, so something went wrong."

"Something? What went wrong?"

Erwin asked, now with genuine curiosity.

"The thing is, I don't know. I can't even remember what the experiment was about, let alone the details. I remember getting all excited about an idea I had, so I decided to try it. It was a big one, and it might be dangerous, so I decided to do it in the forest. And that's it."

"That's it?"

Levi asked, his frown turning into a scowl.

"Yes, that's it. I woke up at the forest, and I couldn't remember anything, so I figured that something must have gone wrong with the experiment and I passed out."

Hanged babbled on brightly, seemingly oblivious to Levi's scowl, which was turning darker by the second.

"I was worried that something might have happened, but no damage was done, so it's perfectly fine now. Right?"

She grinned widely, thus annoying Levi even further.

"Levi," Erwin quietly called him, worried that if he didn't distract Levi now, he'll kill Hange, or, at least give her a several weeks' worth of injury. It has happened before. Several times.

"What?" Levi snapped, directing his scowl from Hange to Erwin.

"Do you think they're connected? I mean the doppelganger and Hange's experiment?"

Erwin asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"Definitely. They're definitely connected, somehow." Levi answered his tone firm and dark.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?" Hange barged in, bewildered. Erwin ignored her.

"Do you think it's possible that Hange might have made an Eren's doppelganger by mistake?"

"Not likely, but possible. The most likely possibility, in fact. Maybe S***** Glasses here had an idea of making more Erens to use as her experiment subjects, but it went wrong and she created the yellow-eyed one. You know, a flawed doppelganger."

"Maybe. But they may be totally unrelated too, you know. Just a coincidence in time and action."

"No. It's too chancy to be a coincidence. But then, you never know what S***** Glasses here might do."

By this point, Hange was ignored enough. The brunette threw herself at Erwin, knowing that if she threw herself at Levi, she might as well be dead before her fingertips even touched him.

Erwin was so startled and did not have time to dodge. If not for his desk, which Hanged landed on, she would be toppled him over to the ground.

"Erwin! What's going on? You told me nothing weird happened!"

Hange demanded in a furious manner, devastated by the fact that she was deceived.

"Oh, well, Hange…Actually…"

Erwin quickly explain about Eren's doppelganger. AT the end of the story, Hange's eyes were as big as saucers and her jaw practically hit the floor.

"Oh. My. Gosh. So I created a doppelganger? Am I, like, his mother then? Or his master? Ooh, ooh, can I name him? Please? Can I name him?"

"Hange, calm down,"

Erwin said gently, trying to keep her from bolting to the door to find Eren's doppelganger.

"We were about to go visit the doppelganger when you came in. Would you like to go with us?"

"Yes! Yes! Oh, yesssss!" Hange squealed. Jumping up and down. He hands were clasped together in excitement.

"Let's go now! Let's go!"

She half dragged Erwin and Levi to the door, which made Levi turn pale because of the greasy handprints Hange left on his spotless shirt.

"Let me go, you S***** Glasses!"

"Me too, Hange. I can walk by myself, you know."

The yellow-eyed Eren woke up at his familiar bed, and he would have convinced himself that what happened was only a disturbing dream if not for the fact that he was shackled and he had a massive headache. At least his bruises were almost gone, thanks to his titan-shifting abilities. Oluo, who was guarding his room/cell, noticed him and walked over.

"Oi, brat. You had a nice nap? Because certainly I didn't."

"Oluo-san…"

Eren groaned, his headache increasing even more by Oluo.  
"Would you please stop talking like Levi Heichou for a few minutes? You're making my headache worse."

"What? I always talked like this, you little brat!"

Oluo growled, and his hand reached through the iron bars and grabbed Eren by his shirt.

"My name is Eren, not brat."

Eren gritted his teeth, refusing to back down. He was furious, and he was using Oluo as his fuse.

"You're not Eren. You're his freaking doppelganger, or spy, or whatever _thing _you are, but you. Are. Not. Eren."

Spit flew from Oluo's mouth, some landing on the yellow-eyed boy. It disgusted him, but he didn't flinch.

"Stop! You're making my headache worse."

Eren whined, his yellow eyes widened in mock terror. Oluo was completely red and ready to hit Eren. Eren arched an eyebrow, silently daring him.

"Why….you…you insolent brat…"

Oluo stuttered, and his red face went from red to purple. Eren smirked, pissing Oluo off his last straw. Oluo raised his fist, swung his arm back, and-

Got bowled over by Hange.

Hange-san was hugging Eren through the bars, completely ignorant of Oluo who was slowly suffocating under her. She was yelling his name, too. No, it wasn't his name. It was similar, but not quite the same… Oh, yes. She was yelling…

"ELLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

**A/N: Hello there! Yes, I'm going to rename the yellow-eyed Eren Ellen because I'm sick of writing "The green-eyed Eren," "The yellow eyed Eren" and stuff. I'll be updating every Tuesday. I'm sorry that I'm so slow but it take me a week to write a new chapter, and my mom and my sister uses the computer all the time so that I don't have time to use it. 눈_눈. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter's going to be better. And oh! To the Guest reviewer who asked me if I can put EreMika to this, I will! It'll be a challenge, but it'll be fun.^^ See ya guys next week!**


	4. Chapter 3:Your name is Ellen Jaeger

**Chapter Three: Your name is Ellen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Shingeki no Kyojin. I'm not sure if Ellen is mine or not. Probably not.**

"ELLEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

Hange yelled, trying to hug Eren through the bars.

"Ellen?"

Erwin was confused. Levi, on the other hand, looked uninterested as usual. Oluo just groaned under Hange's weight.

"Yes, Ellen. You said that I can name him, right? I'm naming him Ellen!"

"Actually, I never said that…"

"Oh, come on, Erwin. Even if you didn't give me permission-which you did, by the way-we need to name him something, right? We can't call him Eren. Remember that time when we had two recruits who had the same name? It'll cause too much confusion. So I'm naming him Ellen. I have a last name for him, too! Ellen Jaeger, but you pronounce the J. It's a perfect name for him! Do you have any better names?"

"Actually, I do…"

Erwin tried to speak, but his voice was buried under Hange's excited howls.

"All right! It's settled, then! Your name is Ellen Jaeger, my dear baby!"

"Hange-san!" Eren, no, now _Ellen_ yelled, trying to pry off Hange's steel-tight fingers off him.

"Wait! My name is Eren Yeager, not Ellen Jaeger…And Ellen's a _girl's_ name! And what's going on? I am NOT your baby."

He looked for help from Commander Erwin and Levi Heichou, but was rejected by both.

"You better be thankful that S***** Glasses here didn't pick a worse name."

Heichou drawled, while Erwin just shrugged apologetically. Oluo groaned again, but nobody gave him attention.

* * *

After Hange calmed down, which took a considerable amount of time, Erwin briefed Ellen about Hange's experiment and how it might be connected to him, as well as Ellen being a doppelganger with some…flaws. Ellen didn't believe a word of it.

"That's not true!" Ellen cried.

"I am nobody's doppelganger. I am me, and only me. I am not anybody's creation! All my memories…All my personalities are not copied off someone else. And I can so clearly remember everything…I did not just pop out of nowhere! And I am not flawed!"

Meanwhile, Levi just tched, his face clearly showing disagreement.

"Too bad, brat. Whether you believe it or not is a whole different matter from whether it is the truth or not. And nothing can change that."

Erwin winced at Levi's straightforwardness. He had to soften the blow to keep the boy from breaking down.

"Well, then, Ellen, why don't you tell us about your memories? Like, what happened and how did you meet Eren? Your other self, I mean."

That seemed to calm down the boy a little bit. Ellen gave himself in a deep breath and started telling him about the day.

"Well, it was a normal day…and the weather was perfect…but I was on cleaning duty today, so Heichou told me to redo downstairs since it was still dirty. As I was going down the hallway, I accidently bumped the doppelganger…I mean my other self. We somehow got into a fight, but Armin came in and stopped us…then he fainted…and Petra and others came along. Levi Heichou came to see what was the matter, then he kicked me to passing out."

Ellen concluded, then his catlike yellow eyes widened in a realization.

"Wait, how's Armin? Has anybody moved him to the infirmary?"

His last questions were ignored as Hange suddenly jumped to the conclusion.

"Wait, I know! What if Ellen here is not a doppelganger, but another Eren from an alternate universe?"

"Alternate universe?" Erwin asked, puzzled. He remembered something about it from a book he read, but nothing specific came to his mind.

"Uh-huh. Alternate universe, a.k.a parallel universe, is another world where everything is similar, but not exactly the same. For example, they have titans, me, you, and Levi, but it's not the same. Like, in that world, Levi might be a girl, I won't wear glasses, and as you can see,"

Hange grandly gestured to shackled Ellen,

"Eren has yellow eyes."

"So, you're saying that your experiment brought an alternate Eren from another universe?"

"S***** Glasses."

Levi quietly, unemotionally said.

"Don't you think that you're taking it a little too far?"

"Huh?" Hange asked confusion clearly visible in her eyes.

"I believed your f****** theory about creating a doppelganger. But another world? Another Eren? You're taking it a little too far, Hange."

"Levi," Erwin softly called. Why was he so sensitive about the idea of alternate universe?

"They're just theories. We don't know anything for certain. He might be a doppelganger, he might be another Eren, we don't know. So calm down, okay?"

"…Fine."

"Wait, sir," Ellen hurriedly called,

"If I am from another universe, doesn't that mean that I need to go back? I was the so-called Humanity's hope there, too."

"Well, that is correct." Erwin said,

"Okay, here's what we'll do. Hange, try to remember what experiment you did and research to see what we can to do send Ellen back. Levi, you'll be responsible for Ellen. He'll be in your squad. And Ellen, just do what Levi tells you to do. Everybody, remember to keep Ellen secret. Who knows what the MP will want when they find out. The only people who know about this are the people here, Levi's squad, and Armin who already saw Ellen. Any more questions?"

Erwin stood up, ready to leave the cell, whey Ellen called once more.

"Um, sir? Where am I going to sleep? Am I going to stay in, uh, my other self's room?"

"Oh, yes. About that," Erwin smiled, but unlike the usual comforting smile he usually had, this one gave Ellen the chills.

"You'll be staying in Levi's room."

By that single statement, Levi, who was leaning against the wall the whole time, looking bored, was suddenly standing in front of Erwin, glaring _up_ to him.

"What? Why? That brat can stay in that room! Why are you placing him in mine?"

Erwin sighed, but somehow, Ellen got the feeling that he was enjoying this.

"Think about it, Levi. If we keep Ellen down here with Eren, they might transform at the same time. Having two titan shifters in a room is too dangerous. If Ellen stays at your room, even if they transform at the same time, you can take care of one while your team members take care of the other."

"But he doesn't have to share a room with me. He can get-"

"But if he stays at another room, it might be too late when you get there. Even if he gets a room right next to yours, what if rubble blocks your way and you have to go around it? That'll take time and who know what'll happen during that time. Please, Levi, he has to share a room with you."

Not finding a word to say, Levi just gave Erwin a death glare.

"I swear I'll kill you for this, Erwin.

"Oh, please. It's not like you didn't try before."

Erwin was smiling openly now, making no effort to hide his grin.

"Hange, would you please free Ellen? And Oluo, please tell Eren that he can have his room back."

As Hange rushed off to free Ellen, Oluo, whom Hange had been standing on the whole time, dragged himself to the doorway. Levi shot Erwin one last dirty look and stormed away. Ellen swore that he actually saw laser beam shooting out of his eyes. Erwin just chuckled.

* * *

Ellen hesitatingly put up his hand to knock. He had stayed out in the halls the whole time, talking to Hange about his 'alternate universe' and 'borrowing' some clothes from his other self. He did not want to go in, but he did not want to spend the night in the halls either. As he debated whether to knock or not, the door slammed open, narrowingly missing Ellen's face. Heichou stood at the doorway, emitting a dark aura.

"What are you doing there, brat? Gonna stand all day?" He snapped, scaring Ellen into a nervous wreck.

"N-No, sir!" Ellen shouted, louder than necessary. _Way_ louder than necessary.

"Come in, then. We haven't got all day." Levi's scowl deepened, and Ellen hesitantly stepped into the threshold.

"W-Where am I going to sleep, sir?"

Ellen was seriously frightened. He saw only one bed in the room. They weren't going to share a bed…Were they?

"On the sofa."

Levi's reply was short and curt, as if stating the obvious. Oh. Of course. The sofa. What had he been thinking? As Ellen hurriedly made his way to the sofa, eager to get some rest, he was blocked by the short male. His scowl looked like it was from the devil's face.

"Don't you _dare _to touch the sofa until you take a shower."

Ellen mentally smacked himself. How could he forget? Levi Heichou and love, no obsession for cleanliness. Nodding, he quickly took a shower in the adjoining restroom. After the shower, he had a lecture about him only allowed to touch the bottommost drawer where he'll place his things and the sofa unless some kind of emergency happened, be sure to sanitize anything he touched with alcohol, and such. The most important rule was that if Ellen so much as _touched_ the first drawer, he'll personally make sure that he'll see the sun with those yellow eyes of his. Ellen took everything by heart. Then, he was _finally_ able to rest on the sofa. Aware of the death glares from Heichou but too tire to care, he quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Ellen wok up with a loud _thump._ Started, he opened his bleary eyes to find himself on the ground. The sun was just beginning to peek from behind the walls. The clock said 5 o'clock. Since the breakfast was at six, he decided to take a shower now, rather than getting more sleep. Groaning, he stood up and stretched. God, every single joint in his body hurt. His eyesight was blurred from lack of sleep, and he heard things as if he was underwater. He blamed Heichou. If it wasn't the lecture he gave Ellen last night, he was pretty sure that he'd had at least another hour to sleep. Looking around by his blurry eyesight, Ellen could see that Heichou's bed was already empty. Did that guy even sleep? Well, whatever. Ellen shuffled over to the closet, opening his drawer to grab his 'borrowed' clothings from his other self (a.k.a Eren, Titan shifter, and Hange's favorite experiment). With his new clothes in hand, he again shuffled to the bathroom to take a shower. Another of Heichou's rules. Three showers a day. One when he woke up, one before lunch, and one before going to sleep. Grumbling, Ellen grabbed the handle. Deep in thought and tired, he did not notice the sound coming from inside the bathroom. It also didn't cross to his head that Heichou followed the rules he had given to Ellen.

Ellen turned the handle and opened the door.

**A/N: Oh my gosh Ellen you're so lucky to share a room with Heichou! Anyway, in the next chapter, he'll be meeting his friends! So much for his being kept secret. 눈_눈 Anyway, thank you for the 300 views! And I worked a little extra this week so a surprise chapter.^^ I know that Ellen's a girl's name. In fact, Ellen mentioned it himself. I considered other names also but Ellen was too good to pass and it'll add some humor to this story. Ellen is similar to Eren but different, just like the personalities they have. I'll still be posting another one next Tuesday so don't worry! If you have any questions for directions you want this story to go, please review/message me and I'll consider them. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Oopsy Daisy

**Chapter 4: Oopy Daisy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

Ellen turned the handle and opened the door.

He was startled by the sudden blast of hot air that came out of the bathroom. The bathroom seemed foggy, and somehow Ellen knew that it wasn't because of his tired, bleary eyes. He was confused.

"What the f*** are you doing, Jaeger?" A voice all too familiar snapped in out of his groggy self. Magically, Ellen's bleary eyes found focus, showing him all too well what has happened. Also, his foggy head was finally able to figure out what just happened. It was only too clear. He had barged in to the bathroom while Heichou was taking a…shower! As the puzzle pieces fit, panic and horror slammed down upon Ellen. He slammed the door shut, as loudly and forcefully as possible.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Heichou! I d-didn't k-know that y-you were in there!"

Ellen staggered away from the door, and sank into the sofa. He was clutching his bundle of clothes firmly, and his hands were shaking in shock, but he was also blushing profusely. What he saw in the bathroom…he couldn't find a word for that. Heichou's body was lean yet packed with muscle, as if his body didn't allow even one ounce of fat. His body was marred with scars, old and new, but also more beautiful because if them. Uh…Ellen buried his head in his clothes to hide his face, which were blushing once more. Just when he calmed down enough to breathe normally, a voice caused him to look up.

"Oi, brat, what the f*** was that for?"

Levi Heichou glared down at him, but Ellen could help but stare at him. Evidently, Levi had hurried out of the shower after Ellen. Even though his boot was pants were on, he was topless, his muscular arms folded across his chest. His wet hair was matted against his forehead, and he was gripping the rest of his clothes in his hands.

"I asked what that was for, Jaeger. Are you f*** deaf and dumb?

"N-No, sir. I didn't hear anything and the door weren't locked-"

"Oh, really, you didn't hear anything? And the f***ing door was locked. I checked that multiple times, Jaeger."

"B-But it wasn't locked…" Ellen feebly protested, his soul already crashed with despair. It was only his second day in whatever this world was, and things were already messing up. As he was considering about just killing himself to get out this embarrassing situation, Levi walked over to the door and tested the lock before swearing loudly.

"D*** it. The lock's broken."

Ellen looked at him with eyes full of hope.

"Does that mean that I'm not responsible for what happened? That I'm off the hook?"

Levi grunted, annoyed.

"No, brat. I don't know what happened to the lock. It was fine yesterday. But besides the lock, you could still hear me inside the bathroom. No, you're not off the hook."

"W-What punishment will I-"

"Extra chores. Even if you cannot move around the castle, you can still clean my room and such. You'll sanitized every single thing in my room with alcohol that's placed in the second cabinet over there, changed the sheets, and keep cleaning until my room's practically shining. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Ellen said, relieved. He was lucky that the punishment was right. If he was back in his world, free to move around, he would have certainly gotten something much, _much _worse.

"If anything like this happens again, I'll cut off your hands to keep them from opening any doors until you can regenerate them. Got that, too?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now, go take a shower."

"Yes, sir!" Ellen said one last time, before trudging off to the bathroom. He'll have a cold shower, he decided, he felt hot enough already.

After Ellen got out the shower, he found that his meal has been delivered to this room with a note by Petra. Levi Heichou was nowhere to be seen. The note said that since Ellen's presence could not be afford to know, he'll be eating his meals in the room instead of at the dining hall. She also added that he'll be picked up for training by the squad members. Petra added that he should be careful eating his meal, because if he was as messy at eating like Eren and spilled something on the floor, Heichou might…well, you know.

Understanding but slightly disappointed by the thought of not able to eat with his comrades, Ellen ate his meal carefully to not spill even a singly drop onto the floor. When he finished eating, he found a list of chores for him. Beside the chore that was added extra this morning, there was a surprisingly a lot of things to do. However, time passed slowly and when he was finished with everything-dusting, wiping, sanitizing until everything literally _sparked_-the time was just around ten. The training started around eleven, but if they came early to keep from prying eyes, they would come around ten thirty. Ellen lounged in the sofa for, like five minutes before he was bored. He was not used to boredom. Usually, he would hang out with friends, pick a fight with Jean, do whatever he could do, but none of them were available at the moment. And he still had twenty-five minutes. Suddenly, an idea sparked in his head. The first drawer that Heichou warned about! What was in it that Heichou kept so secret? No, he told himself. Picking through other people's stuff is not a good thing. But, he was so curious…and bored…and if Heichou doesn't see him, he can't know, right? Finally, he crept over to the drawer, looking around fugitively in the room even though there was nobody except him in there. Slowly, he opened the drawer, slowly, so slowly…and was disappointed. There seemed to be nothing unusual. An extra cravat, few clothings, and such. Then, he saw a thing that grabbed his attention. It was a book. Ellen lifted the book out, careful to not disturb anything else in the drawer. It was a black leather book but did not have any title. Ellen could feel his heart beat wildly against his chest. It was a journal! Ellen quickly flipped to the first entry, which began only the last year.

_Year 849, December 25__th__._

_I don't know why I'm writing this. Today was Christmas/my birthday, so Erwin gave me this diary to write my thoughts in, and such. I told him that was rubbish and I won't do it. But I'm doing it anyway._

_Year 849, December 26__th__._

_I don't know why I am still writing this. Maybe it's that I never tell what I feel to anybody and it's a relief to let it all out._

Ellen skipped a few parts until he came to the part where Levi Heichou was writing more freely to himself without questioning it.

_Year 850, February 10__th__._

_Today's the brat's birthday. She would be fifteen this year. I'm sure that she forgot about me now. She was so young when I left her… Maybe she's not even alive. Maybe she died when the titans broke through the wall._

Wow, Ellen thought, this person sounds really similar to Mikasa. Her birthday's February 10th, too. And she was there with me and Armin when the titans broke the wall… I hope whoever Heichou's talking about is still alive. Ellen looked around the entries for any mention of the girl, but he found none. He would have read more, but he heard footsteps nearing the door. Alarmed, he shoved the journal back and hurried to the door.

If he had looked at the clock, he would have seen that the clock said it was only 10:15.

If he had listened closely, had would have realized that the footsteps were too many to be the squad members, more around 10 than around 5.

If he only peeked out from the door instead of opening it completely, he would have seen that the people he heard were not Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther, and Heichou.

But he didn't.

Ellen opened the door, but instead of the Special Operations Squad he was expecting, he saw…

The 104th trainee squad. (A.k.a. Jean, Reiner, Armin, Mikasa, Krista, Ymir, Annie, Sasha, and Connie)

They stared at each other. Connie was a first to speak.

"Oi, Eren, why are you coming out of Heichou's room?"

"Eren? Why are your eyes yellow? Did Hange give you a potion or something?" Mikasa asked next.

"Uh…well…um…" Ellen stammered. What was he supposed to do? Confess? Lie? Pretend?

Then, as if by miracle, or disaster, the S.O.S (Special Operations Squad) members came.

The two groups stared at each other, one confused, one uncomfortable.

The two Erens stared at each other, too, one with yellow eyes, one with sea-green eyes.

The S.O.S was the first to react. Petra buried her face in her hands, Eld sighed, and Gunther scratched his head. Oluo tried to glare like Heichou, and failed. And Levi just tched and said,

"So much for keeping him secret."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Ellen, what a lucky brat! Anyway, thanks for the 500 views! I know that's few compared to others who have like, 2000, but it's still a lot to me. Am I going to fast with the story? Should I slow down? I am a impatient person and it just boils inside me to just not let the story all out. Actually, I was going to do something big next chapter, but that would be going _way_ too fast so I slowed down. Maybe some EreMika next chapter. Bye!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Well, Actually

**Chapter 5: Well, actually…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Snk, nor any of its characters. Plus, the cover image's not mine.**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Connie was the first to react.

"AM I SEEING DOUBLE? OR A DOPPELGANGER? AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S HAPPENING BECAUSE I'M DUMB?"

"Shut up, idiot." Ymir snapped, annoyed, while Mikasa looked at the two Erens.

"Eren?" she asked,

"What's happening?"

"Well, actually…"Eren and Ellen said at the same time, both glancing at each other and fidgeting.

"A-Actually they are twins!" Armin hurriedly shouted before either of them could say anything more.

"Huh?" Ellen said, bewildered, while Eren stared stupidly at the blonde-haired boy.

"I had a twin brother?" Eren asked.

"Y-Yes, you did, Eren. Remember? This is your b-brother Ellen, and he was kidnapped when you guys were b-babies. You t-told me that, don't you r-remember?"

"What are you talking- Oh!" Eren's eyes widened, finally catching on to what Armin was trying to do.

"Yeah, guys. This yellow-eyed me is my lost twin brother…and his name is, eh, Ellen! He just arrived here yesterday, looking for me. There isn't any extra rooms, so he's staying at Heichou's room."

"Okay…" Mikasa trailed off, unconvinced.

"Well, um, Heichou, you will let Eren and Ellen off their training with their friends to talk? Ellen is new, and Eren hasn't seen him for, like 14 or 15 years…" Petra asked for permission from Levi, who just gave her a 'tch,' and a nod.

"Thank you, Heichou! Eren, Ellen, you're off the hook for today. Go and talk with your friends!"

Petra nudged, or more like, shoved Eren to the group and hurried her squad to the training area. The group of teens remained quietly standing at the hallway, unsure of what to do. Then, Jean broke the silence.

"Wait a sec, isn't Ellen a girl's-"

"Shut up, Horseface!" Ellen snapped before Jean could finish his sentence.

"I heard that you looked like a horse, but I didn't know that you _were_ a horse! A person born with such an unfortunate face! At least I can change my name later if I wanted to! But your face? It's absolutely hopeless."

"What? Why, you're just as annoying as you suicidal brother-"

"Oh? I think I hear a horse _neighing_, Horseface. _Neigh, neigh, nei-_"

"F*** you, you yellow-eyed freak-"

"Why, you horse-faced bastard-"

The two boys glared at each other, hostility practically oozing out of their eyes. Krista hid behind Ymir, who wrapped her arms around her protectively. Berthold was sweating furiously, and Reiner looked like he was watching a very interesting show. Connie and Sasha, too, were focusing on the fight, especially with Sasha munching on a potato from who knows where. Annie looked bored as usual. Eren felt awkward, seeing somebody looking exactly like him fight Jean just the way he himself does. Armin nervously fidgeted and tugged at Mikasa.

"What is it, Armin?" Mikasa asked her face expressionless as usual.

"Well, uh, Mikasa, aren't you going to stop the fight?" Armin chewed on his lips.

"Why should I?"

Mikasa replied with a cool demeanor, surprising everybody in the group, including Ellen and Jean.

"B-But you always stop the fight around here with Eren…"

"But he's not Eren, he's Ellen."

Mikasa pointed out, pulling her red scarf up to her nose, hiding her face.

"B-But Ellen's Eren's twin brother…"

"Twin or not, Ellen is not Eren. And Eren's the one who saved me. Eren's the one who's my family, along with you, Armin. I have never met Ellen before, nor have Eren. Therefore, I have no reason to call him family."

By now, everybody had gone quiet, staring at Mikasa. Even Armin couldn't find a thing to say.

"Let's go, Eren. Let's go, Armin."

Just like that, Mikasa dragged Eren and Armin away, leaving Ellen staring after her. He knew that probably what Armin said, faking him as Eren's twin brother, was a lot better way than telling the truth/theories, but he felt hurt. In his memories, he remembered Mikasa. _He_ was the one who saved her. _He_ was the one who was Mikasa's family. _He_ was Eren, not Ellen. It was not fair.

"Oi, Ellen, let's go meet some friends! You just arrived yesterday, right? There's a bunch of people who would love to meet you, I'm sure."

Reiner, sensing Ellen's foul mood, quickly distracted him, leading him down the hallway along with rest of the group, opposite way of which the trio has gone. Ellen was grateful for Reiner's efforts, but he couldn't help but cast one last glance at the way Mikasa went.

* * *

With his friends, time passed surprisingly quickly and it was soon dinnertime. Since now everybody thought him as Eren's twin brother, he was allowed to eat at the dining hall. When he picked up his food and wove his way to sit with his friends, he spotted Mikasa, Eren and Armin. Mikasa was pestering Eren into eating vegetables which he did not like. Armin was laughing along with Eren, who was ignoring Mikasa's insistent pleas. Ellen caught the way Mikasa looked at Eren when his back was turned to her. The look Ellen himself often caught Mikasa staring at him. The look he often ignored, as the green-eyed boy was now. She was family just family to him, after all. However, now, Ellen saw the hurt in her eyes when she looked at Eren, along with affection. That was something he did not notice when Mikasa was following him around, treating him like a kid. He thought she was annoying. Now, Ellen felt something stir from his chest. It was white-hot fury. Jealousy. Loneliness.

Frankly, until now, Ellen was able to shove what Mikasa said to the back of his mind. Ignore the fact she was following someone else. But, when he saw them once more, eating, talking, laughing like a family, he felt hurt all over again. That green-eyed boy was stealing _his_ place. _He_ was supposed to sit with Mikasa and Armin, talk and laugh with them, be a family with them. His lower lip quivered, but he bit it hard. Tears were threatening to spill, yet Ellen's golden eyes were full of anger, not hurt. Not caring about food anymore, Ellen turned around and stomped away, away from his friends, away from Mikasa, away from everything. Why did _he_ have to come over to _this_ world? Why does _he_ have to pretend and get hurt? Why does _he_ have to be the one who's only family gets taken away by another self? Why? Why? WHY?

Tears were now spilling down his cheeks, but he did not care anymore. Those were tears of anger now, not hurt. And nobody was there to see them anyway. Everybody would be eating. His own tray of food was thrown away somewhere behind him, and he kept walking. He did not know where he was walking to. He just kept walking. He vaguely saw the passing walls, doors, and stairs. He did not notice himself opening a door. And as he threw himself into a bed, he just sobbed into the covers. And he fell asleep, still clutching the sheets, unaware of the surprised person who set next to him.

Levi had told Erwin and Hange about what happened with Ellen. He gritted his teeth and apologized for his carelessness, although the real one to blame was Ellen, not him. After that, Levi decided to skip dinner and rest in his room. Just when he was about the drift off to sleep, his bedroom door slammed open. Levi was quite surprised when the yellow-eyed boy ran into the room, full of tears. Ellen did not seem to notice him, and just threw himself into the bed. He just sobbed for a long time, until he fell asleep. Levi was irritated at the boy for ruining his bed with his tears and snots, but before that, he was concerned. What happened? What happened that made Ellen cry like that? Distressed, Levi opened the door to the hallway, leaving for his office. He'll ask about Ellen from Armin.

* * *

"So…you're saying that Mikasa denied Ellen as a part of her family? That's all?"

Levi questioned the frightened blond boy, who was stiff as a log standing front of him.

"Y-Yes, sir! That's all, sir!"

Armin squeaked. Levi stared lazily at the boy, taking in his scared demeanor. Why was he so frightened anyway? Levi has done nothing that would scare him.

"All right. You may go."

Levi released him, sending the obviously relaxed boy back to his friends. Now left alone in his office, Levi stretched his limbs and thought about what the blonde boy told him. Denied as a family. To watch a person who looks exactly like you steal away your place. He knew exactly how those felt like. Exactly how horribly they hurt.

"Tch. You really _are_ quite handful brat."

Levi muttered under his breath and left his office. Ellen would be waking up soon. Levi needed to talk to that brat.

Talk to him so that he will accept the fact that the things were different now.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! A thousand views! Anyway, well, not a lot of EreMika right now, but don't worry, I'm planning a bunch of them for the future! And for Ellen and Levi, I might couple them together, I might not... For now, Levi is just worrying about him just because Ellen's his subordinate. Kinda like a mentor for Ellen. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm published another story, and the title is 'I can hear your voice.' If you like like writing style, please read that too. Even thought I'm writing another story, Hello, Me is still my main, so I'll keep updating once a week(or more). Bye!  
**

**p.s. Armin was moved to infirmary by Eld and Gunther. He recovered from his shock and is back to normal schedule.**


	7. Chapter 6: Acceptance

**Chapter 6: Acceptance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK nor any of its characters.**

Ellen woke up with groggy eyes, his cheeks stiff from the tears he shed and lips sore from biting. It was already dark, and he was alarmed to find himself on Heichou's bed once again. What happened? He remembered stomping out of the dining hall, and…that was it. No matter how hard he tried to remember more, he couldn't. Anyway, he needed to clean up the mess he made on the bed. The sheets were crumpled from being grabbed so tightly, and the covers were wet and dirtied with tears. Even if he smoothed the sheet, the crumbled lines would still remain. Plus, the tears won't dry quickly enough and there would be no way to wipe the stain unless he completely changed the cover. Ellen was grateful that Heichou didn't come into the room this night. If he saw the bed, Ellen would be dead. Just as Ellen began to smooth the sheets, hiding what he can, Levi entered the room.

"Oi, Ellen, what are you doing?"

"H-Heichou!"

Ellen was startled and nearly jumped out of his own skin. He tried to hide the mess with his body, but it was no use. He gave up on that and decided to just beg for his life. Ellen kneeled on the ground, his head bowed deep and cowering like a pitiful puppy.

"I'm sorry for the mess I've made! I don't know how it happened, I really don't! Please don't kill me! Please save my life! I'll whatever you tell me to do! Just save my life, at least!"

Levi looked bewildered for a moment, but soon enough, his eyes took in the stains and crinkles Ellen made on the bed.

"…Oh." Levi said after a long, long time. Ellen cowered even more, expecting a kick or a punch. Neither came. Instead, Levi plopped down on the bed, crossed his legs, and patted the spot next to him.

"Sit here, Jaeger." He commanded. Ellen looked up at him, his yellow eyes full of surprise.

"Sit here. Don't worry, I won't kill you." Levi commanded once more, and Ellen stood up with shanking legs and set down next him, careful to keep a safe distance away.

"…I heard about you and Mikasa." He said after a long time of awkward silence, surprising Ellen once more.

"You did?" Ellen asked, and Levi nodded, confirming.

"What you heard…that must have been pretty harsh for you, especially coming from your family. Nobody can blame you for feeling miserable."

Now Ellen was surprised for the third time. Heichou was actually…comforting him? However, his next words immediately made him feel miserable again.

"But what she said was the truth. You are not the Eren she knows, and she's not the Mikasa you know. She's not your family. Nor she is yours."

"Wha-"

"Right now, it may seem that Eren, the Eren from _this_ world is taking your place. That he's taking away everything that is rightfully yours. But that's not true.

"I don't get-"

"Listen, _Ellen_, you need to realize and accept the fact. I know you feel horrible. I know what you feel. But nothing you feel is going to help you now. Accept the fact that you don't belong here. Accept the fact that nobody here is the people you knew. That's the only thing that can help you now."

"NO!"

Ellen yelled, standing up from the bed.

"No, I'm not accepting that. I won't! No, I can't, because they are not true! Reiner, Armin, Mikasa, Jean…they are all my friends! I trained with them, I became their friends, and I can look for support when I need it from them…Even if I came from a different world, they still are my friends…and Mikasa and Armin's still my family…"

"Ellen, you-"

"And you do not know how I feel. How would you know? YOU weren't the one who was transported to this world whether you wanted it or not. YOU weren't the one who was rejected by your family. And YOU weren't the one who has to fake a life as someone else's twin brother! You understand nothing!"

With that last sentence, Ellen left the room. Levi stared expressionlessly after him, his face devoid of emotion. However, a flicker of hurt and loneliness passed his eyes. Just for a moment.

"But I do understand, Ellen…but I do…"

Several hours has passed since Ellen ran out of Levi's room. Ellen was seriously regretting his decision. Why did he always follow his feelings, not his head? Even though it had been late when Ellen left the room, the dawn was still several hours away and he felt cold. _Sheesh, I'm freezing_, he thought. _Maybe I'll go to Armin's room and ask him if I can stay there for rest of the night._ However, the image of Armin talking and laughing at the dinner table flicked through his head. _No, I won't do that_, he decided. _Now, where should I go…? _No matter how hard he tried to decide where to go, he couldn't think of a person.

_I really am alone in this world_, realization dawned upon him. _If I was in mine, I would be at least able to go to my own room, but I don't even have luxury of that…_

Ellen crumpled down at the hallway, his tired, trembling limbs unable to support him. A new, fresh batch of tears began pooling at his eyes.

_I don't belong here…_

"Oi, brat, if you sleep outside, you'll catch a cold."

"H-Heichou?"

Ellen rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming or hallucinating.

"Who else? Aren't you come?"

"Y-Yes, sir!"

Ellen hurriedly stood up and followed the little man back to his room, feeling strangely happy.

_Or, just maybe, Heichou makes me belong here… Just maybe._

Those were his last hopeful thoughts for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Heichou was back to his cold, expressionless self. The caring, kind Heichou was nowhere to be seen. Still, Ellen learned to accept the fact that he was an outsider, even though it still hurt to see Mikasa and Armin with Eren, his so-called 'twin brother'. It also became very obvious for him how much affection Mikasa held for Eren, too. Actually, it was so obvious so that Ellen came to wonder how he himself didn't notice it back at his own world. Or did he knew, and chose to deliberately ignore it?

Before he could think more about it, Reiner came over and thumped him on the back, causing Ellen to almost spit out his food.

"Oi, brother, what was that yesterday? You just turned stiff and left." He asked as Ellen choked on the food.

"Well…*choke* I had a sudden…*cough* eh…stomachache…*swallow* so I decided to go back to my room."

"Hm, okay. Good to see you out and about today, than! Will you be my partner for the hand-to-hand combat after breakfast? Eren's my original partner, but he has a titan experiment to be."

"Oh…Okay." I agreed to him, wiping the remaining food from my face.

"I'll be your partner."

"Good! See ya then, friend."

After breakfast, though, I hurriedly left and looked for Eren. I found him right before he was going to be dragged by Hange. I shoved him into a corner, and then hid there myself.

"Hey! What's this for?" Eren protested, but I paid no attention.

"Look, Eren, I have been watching you all morning, and I see something so obvious but something you're so oblivious about so that I couldn't help myself but tell you this."

"What?"

"Well, first, you know that all the crap about me being your twin is a lie since you were the first one to see me-" I started, but was cut off by Eren.

"Yeah, I know. So is that what you were trying to tell me?"

"No. I'm trying to tell you, as you yourself from a parallel universe, that Mikasa loves you."

"I knew that. I love her too. She's my family."

"No, not like that. She loves you not like a family, but like a man."

At Ellen's statement, Eren looked shocked. He did not speak for several moments, and Ellen was going to leave him when Eren spoke.

"I knew that, too."

Ellen whirled around.

"You knew that? But then why did you ignore her? Ignore her feelings?"

"Because…because I cannot return her feelings."

"Why not, Eren? Why not?"

"She's my family…I can't look at her any other way than that. I don't know how."

Ellen was dumbfounded. But he understood Eren too, in some way. Mikasa was somebody who was just there, just a part of his life, a part he always had, and will. To think in other way seemed impossible. But what Eren was saying, that was unforgivable.

"Ha! You don't know how? Then tell her! Tell her that you love her like family, no more and no less than that. Tell her so that she won't have any more foolish hopes!"

"You don't know. You're not the one who's in this si-"

"I do know, Eren. I'm you. Did you forget that?" I pointed at myself.

"I have been through most of the things you have been. I saw my mother get eaten by a titan right in front of my eyes. I saw the gates broken by the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan. I survived the five years of training. I blocked the gate, using my Titan form. I have been through them all, and I have survived them with Mikasa, just like you!

"You're not willing to say that you don't love Mikasa as a woman because than you're afraid that you'll lose her. You're afraid that if you say that you don't love her, she'll leave you. And that's just plain selfish. Cruel. You know what? I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell Mikasa that you don't love her as a girl." Ellen stormed off, but I was yanked back by Eren.

"No, you can't do that! You don't have the right. And why should this matter to you? She's even not the Mikasa from your world! She won't care a thing if you go back to your own world!"

"I may not have the right, but I can do it." Ellen snapped.

"And it does matter to me because I love Mikasa, unlike you, Eren! I love her as a family, but I'm not obsessed with her like you! I may not love her as a girl, but I love her enough that if she chooses to leave me, I'll let her go! And whether this is my world or not, I cannot bear to see my family in pain."

Ellen's words obviously shocked Eren, because the boy's green eyes were wide and empty. His hands, which griped Ellen's arm tightly just moments ago, hang limp.

"No…it's not obsession…I'm not selfish…nor cruel…and Mikasa's…Mikasa's not in pain…I'm not hurting her…" Eren mumbled, and Ellen realized that he may have been too harsh.

"Eren," Ellen said in a soothing tone,

"May be you do love her, but you just don't realize it. Maybe you don't accept it."

"No…" Eren mumbled, but Ellen went on.

"Maybe you don't want to let her go because you love her. Maybe you do love her as a girl. Maybe it's that you looked at her in one way too long, and you can't accept the fact that you feel different for her. But whatever way you feel about her, whether it is love or not, you need to accept it and tell her."

Eren said nothing, and Ellen gave him a soothing pat.

"Just think about it, okay?"

And Ellen left him there at the corner, leaving Eren alone to think about what he said.

* * *

**A/N: GAAH! CALL ME DUMB! CALL ME AN IDIOT! I accidentally deleted the file that had all my stories... But thankfully I had backup on this story. The problem? Other stories I've been working on just flew away. Hahahahah... Anyway, now that's the beginning for Eremika! This story is going to last about 15 to 20 chapters. Maybe longer, depending on how the story progresses. I thank you all for reading my story! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 7: Matchmaker

**Chapter 7: Matchmaker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Snk**

For a few days after Ellen's talk with Eren, nothing happened. They trained, they ate, and they talked like nothing out of ordinary has happened. One day, however, during breakfast, Eren suddenly stood up from his meal. He looked determined, but he was also blushing furiously already.

"Um, Mikasa…I have something to tell you… Can we talk in private…?"

Mikasa just nodded and followed Eren out of the room. Meanwhile, everybody was frozen in a shocked silence. Armin was smiling uncomfortably, Sasha had her fork frozen right before her mouth, and Jean looked ready to cry. Reiner whistled.

"What do you think is going on, Ellen?" he asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Is Eren going to propose to Mikasa? " Another person shouted.

"NOOO…!" Jean sobbed, and Armin awkwardly patted his back. Just then, they could hear a girl's scream-not scared and frightened, but excited and hyper-the last likely sound anyone would have imagine Mikasa would make. They all rushed toward the sound and found Mikasa furiously kissing Eren, who was bright cherry red.

"M-Mikasa, stop…!" He struggled, but Mikasa was too strong and didn't loosen her grasp. The crowd hooted and shouted encouragement. Jean was crying even harder. And Ellen just smiled.

* * *

The crowd later dispersed, slouching off to training, chores, and other matters. Even Mikasa, who had clung tightly to Eren and refused to leave his side, had left, only Eren and Ellen remained. Eren scratched his neck, than blinked his eyes, and finally let out a deep sigh.

"Um, well, Ellen, I want to say thank you for what you told me a few days ago…if not, I don't know how long I would have ignored her…"

"Don't thank me." Ellen smiled.

"I might have told you what to do, but it was you who decided to act. Thank yourself."

Ellen meant what he said. He might have been the one to told Eren to accept things, but it was Eren who decided to. As Ellen was walking to the training area, he thought about what Levi told him before. Thinking about it, he realized that what he said before was quite similar to what Levi said to him earlier. But that was just coincidence, right? Ellen has experienced everything Eren did; Levi didn't. He wouldn't know how he feels. If Ellen thought farther, he would have found some questions, some things that didn't match. But he couldn't. At that moment, Petra ran toward them, panting with breath.

"There you are! Ellen, we need you for the tactical meeting! Did you forget? We need to review the formation for the expedition next week!" She scolded, and Ellen cowered like a puppy.

"Sorry…" He mumbled his golden eyes wide in confusion. There was a tactical meeting? Sure, he knew about the expedition next week, but meeting? That was unheard of.

"Oh, well, let's go."

Petra _literally_ dragged Ellen to the tactical room gripping him by the shirt. It was actually quite comical sight to see, if Petra wasn't so mad. Ellen was quite scared. He has never seen Petra mad, either in his world or in this world. She slammed open the door, threw the boy in, and shut the room behind her.

"P-Petra-san…" Ellen mumbled. He glanced around the room. It was the tactical room, all right, but it was empty.

"ELLEN IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'RE SHARING A ROOM WITH HEICHOU?!" She yelled, and Ellen blinked. What did she ask?

"Excuse me…?"

"ELLEN IS IT TRUE THAT YOU SHARE A ROOM WITH HEICHOU?"

"Um, yes…"

"FOR HOW LONG?"

"For a few days now. Even thought people know about me, I still can shift into a titan, so sharing a room with Levi seemed like the safest idea…" Ellen needlessly explained.

"Actually, I thought you knew…you even saw me coming out of his room couple of days ago…"

"I…I thought that you were doing chores in his room." Petra kneeled down, as if exhausted. She took in deep breathes, trying to calm herself, but she was soon gripping Ellen by the shoulder.

"I'm so jealous, Ellen! You get to share a room with him! I'm so jealous!" She cried out, her warm honey colored eyes wide and her mouth into a pout.

"So, that's the reason you dragged me all the way to this room…?" Ellen asked. Petra weakly nodded.

"Then is it true that you…eh, have a …um, thing on him? Like a crush?"

Petra nodded weakly again, this time embarrassed and cherry red. Ellen felt sympathy. To love a man like Heichou, so cold and emotionless…that must be hard. He was going to give her a word of comfort when the door burst open.

"What the h*** is all the noise about?"

Said a cold, unemotional and detached voice.

* * *

After sending Petra to her duties before she fainted in shame, Ellen and Levi walked back to their rooms in silence. Ellen spoke first.

"Sir, did you hear what…"

"Yes, I did. But I already knew that fact anyway." Levi drawled, while Ellen stared at him in shock. Already knew?

"But if you knew, sir, why didn't you-"

"I know what you're going to say, Jaeger. But it's not what you think. I…I not allowed to love. It's best that way."

Ellen was truly confused. Not allowed to love?

"And you too, better not love, too, if you are smart." And with that, they arrived to the room, and Ellen stayed quiet. Before Levi entered the room, he turned around and said one more thing.

"And stop trying to weave people together, Jaeger. First Mikasa and Eren, and now Petra and me? What are you, a matchmaker?"

At that time, Ellen did not know what Levi meant.

But he would wish that he listened to Levi's advice.

**A/N: Hehehe...I'm enjoying writing this too much...Anyway, yes! 1500 views total! I'm so happy! The truth is, that when I started writing this, I was going to make it funny everyday story, but the way the story is going, it's going quite serious...And I'm worried that people would find that boring. Oh! And I'm also looking for a Beta reader to improvise and improve my story...Please help. Anyway, thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 8: The 57th Expedition (1)

**Chapter 8: The 57th Expedition**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK.**

A week passed since Eren and Mikasa began their relationship. A week passed from Levi's confusing talk about 'not allowed to love.' A week passed, and it was the date for the 57th Expedition outside the walls.

For Ellen, the past week was a blur of training, chores, and getting ready for the 57th Expedition. And secretly experimenting with Hange about his own titan form, how he moved from his parallel universe to this world, and so on. He was so busy; he didn't have time to think about his past events.

However, now, one hour before the Survey Corps would ride outside the gates, Ellen found himself alone in the training area, with nothing to do and just staring at the sky.

_I wonder how others in my own world are doing_, he wondered.

_Are they going out for an expedition, just like me right now, or are they searching for me? Or, like one of Hange-san's theories, are they frozen in time until I come back? If I die here, will my corpse be transported back to my world? Or would they continue living without me, wondering forever where I went? _

Deep in thought, he was started when a person tapped his shoulder behind him. Ellen jerked his hand, almost hitting the blonde boy.

"A-Armin?" Ellen said in surprise. What was he doing here, away from Eren and Mikasa?

"Hey." Armin smiled sheepishly, his hands raised in defense.

"I saw that you were just staring off to nothing, so I decided to join you for a little bit. Mind if I do?"

"Do whatever you want." Ellen shrugged, and watched silently as Armin plopped down to the seat next to him.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Armin asked, staring at the bright blue sky.

Ellen debated between whether to tell him what he was really talking about or just tell him to mind his own business. He decided to tell Armin the truth.

"Just thinking about the expedition…and what will happen if I died here." Ellen answered.

"Would I go back to my world? Or would I stay here forever? What's happening right now in my own world?

"The expedition is exciting enough. That's what I've hoped for my entire life. To go outside the walls. To kill all the titans. But what if I died? I can't transform into a titan, not in front of all the Survey Corpse members…then the MP will dissect me for sure. Frankly, I don't even know why Commander Erwin let me go to the expedition. It would be safer to have a backup titan-shifter in their hands, in case Eren dies, right? Or Eren could stay behind only let me go. Since I'm not from here, it won't matter if I die for not, right?"

Ellen couldn't help the stream of questions that poured from his mouth. It would have been what he asked Armin, if he was in his own world. But to this Armin? The Armin from another world? He wasn't so sure. But the blond-haired boy listened attentively to what he said, nodding slowly as if in agreement and not interrupting, patiently waiting for Ellen to finish what he has to say.

"What you ask is…most certainly questionable. It is true that it would have been more efficient to let one of you to stay behind. Why did he let both of you go? But I'm sure Commander had a good reason. He thinks of much bigger things than us, after all."

They stayed silent for a while, staring at the deep blue sky. Then, it was Ellen who spoke.

"Now I've told you what I was thinking, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Well, can I ask you one more?"

"Sure."

"Why aren't you with Mikasa and Eren?"

Armin seemed to hesitate, but gave Ellen an awkward grin.

"Well, they are a bit…busy with each other, you know, with a…eh, thing between them, so I decided to give them a little space."

Oh. Ellen stayed quiet, at loss for words. But he soon got another question in his mind.

"Um, Armin? Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"Have you…um, ever fell in love with somebody? Or had a crush?"

Armin looked caught off guard by Ellen's question. He stupidly stared at Ellen for a moment, and when Ellen began to worry that he asked something wrong, the blonde boy burst out laughing."

"Yeah. I used have a crush, but I'm clean for now."

"WHAT?! You had a crush? On who?"

Ellen firmly grabbed Armin by his shoulder, forcing the blond boy to look straight into his eyes.

"Who was it? Tell me, please! Tell me!"

Armin squirmed uncomfortably under Ellen's grip, struggling to get out.

"Well…ow! Let me go, and I might tell you."

Ellen immediately let Armin go, leaning forward so that his nose almost touched Armin's. He looked like an excited puppy.

"Come on, tell me! How did she look like? What's her name?"

Armin avoided Ellen's eye, instead choosing to stare off to the sky. His clear, bright eyes gained a faraway look, and a faint smile ghosted over his lips.

"She…she was a girl with beautiful long hair."

Ellen stared at Armin, disappointed. A girl with beautiful long hair? A hardly fit description! Shiganshina District used to have tons of girls with long hair! Even if he was talking about when they signed up for military, only few girls had long hair…and he was close to none of them…Who was Armin possibly talking about? No matter how much Ellen kept pestering Armin about it, he won't speak another word. Ellen was near fainting with frustration when Jean walked over to them.

"Oi, Eren, Armin, we're going outside the walls in ten minutes. Get ready!" He called them. Armin nodded his thanks, stood up and dusted himself.

"Well, Ellen, we should be getting ready!" Armin cheerfully-too cheerfully to Ellen-commented. Sulking, the yellow-eyed boy walked away to get his horse. Seriously, who was that long-haired girl?

~Time Skip~

Ellen was positioned at the right flank, behind Eren and next to Gunther. Everything seemed to be going according to the plan. Or at least Ellen hoped so. It was hard to be sure, since they were in the innermost part of the scouting formation. But he could see no titans yet… and that was a good sign, right? Just as that thought passed Ellen's mind, a messenger rode toward them, carrying the bad news.

"The rightmost formation has all died! Carry on that news to the center." The messenger instructed, and Heichou glanced at Petra, who was riding on his left side.

"Petra, did you hear that? Carry that news to the center." He ordered, and Petra rode away. The Special Operations Squad rode on for some time in silence. Petra returned, but had nothing particular to say. The silence was alarming, somehow. Even Oluo was quiet.

It didn't take Ellen a long time to realize that if they rode on, they would be going into the Forest of Giant Trees. But he stayed quiet, unsure of what Heichou was thinking. Few moments later, just as Ellen realized, the group ran into the forest. Still in silence, they rode on, until Ellen felt like he was going to burst with questions.

"Heichou, why are we-" Ellen shouted, and glanced at Eren in surprise. At the exact time Ellen yelled, Eren yelled, too. But that wasn't important, at least not right now.

"Use your brain, brats." Heichou snapped, not waiting for them to continue.

"Look at those big-a**ed trees. We're in the perfect place to use our 3DMG to their full limits."

Ellen nodded his understanding. But he didn't still understand why they had to be here. Just as he opened his mouth to ask another question, the ground shook beneath them. Ellen turned in surprise and he saw…a Female Titan?

The titan was a 15m titan, and it looked female, too. It had blonde hair, but it was skinless, just like Ellen/Eren in his titan form. And it was fast. Incredibly fast.

"A 15m titan from behind!" Ellen shouted. But to his relief, he saw the help coming…and get slaughtered.

"Help all…killed, sir!" Ellen yelled. He could also hear Gunther and Eld, yelling about the titan begin too fast to avoid it in advance.

More help coming. More slaughtered. Ellen watched helplessly as he saw murder.

"Give us a command, sir!" Petra desperately yelled.

"Let us switch to the 3DMG!"

Finally, finally, _finally_ Levi gave them a command.

"Pull out your swords." He ordered. The whole team sighed with relief.

"But we'll keep advancing on our horses. Keep them going on full speed."

"But Heichou!" Oluo hollered.

"Let's exterminate her now! We can do it!"

"I'll turn her into a mincemeat!" Eld added. Ellen watched them, and hope grew inside of him.

_You are digging your own grave, Female Titan_, he thought.

_What you're facing is a team of professionals at killing titans._

Heavy silence. Urgent sound of hooves against soil. A race between a human and a titan.

"Give us an order, Levi Heichou!" Oluo yelled, and Levi turned around so that he was half-ly facing them.

"Plug your ears." That was what he said.

Dumbfounded, everybody followed his order. Heichou pulled out a gun and fired it.

"Sound grenade?" Ellen heard Eren say in surprise.

"Men, what's your mission again?" Levi asked, but didn't wait for an answer.

"Was it to lose yourselves to your raging emotions? That's not what your orders were, now is it…The duty of the squad was assigned to…is to do our best to make sure that the brats over there won't get a single scratch on him."

Levi gave them a cold glare.

"Even if it costs us our lives."

**A/N: Sorry I suck at action scenes. I really do. I don't really like having to copy from the manga, like the words and such, so I'm also sorry if this is sloppy work. And, oh, my school starts next Monday...so from now on, I'll be updating every Saturday. Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9: The 57th Expedition (2)

**The 57th Expedition**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Snk.**

"Plug your ears." Levi commanded.

Dumbfounded, everybody followed his order. Heichou pulled out a gun and fired it.

"Sound grenade?" Ellen heard Eren say in surprise.

"Men, what's your mission again?" Levi asked, but didn't wait for an answer.

"Was it to lose yourselves to your raging emotions? That's not what your orders were, now is it…The duty of the squad was assigned to…is to do our best to make sure that the brats over there won't get a single scratch on him."

Levi gave them a cold glare.

"Even if it costs us our lives."

Ellen stared at Heichou in surprise.

_Their duty wasn't to watch me?_

"We'll keep advancing on our horses. Is that clear?" Levi asked, and was replied with a mighty roar of his team. Except for Ellen and Eren.

"But…if we keep advancing on our horses, she'll catch up very soon!" Eren protested. Ellen nodded his support.

"More people are dying, sir! There's a new team of backup! If we join their fight now, we might stand a chance! We need to save more lives, sir!" Ellen cried out, a look of desperation etched onto his face.

"Shut up and keep riding at your fullest speed!" Eld yelled. Ellen looked at him with a look of misery.

"Eld-san…" Ellen protested, and saw another man eaten.

"Another man killed, sir! If we acted before, we could have saved him, sir!" Eren yelled instead of Ellen.

"Another man is fighting courageously. If we go now, we can still save him!"

"If the Team Levi doesn't fight her, who does?"

"Eren, Ellen! Just look forward and keep moving!" Petra snapped. Eren's green eyes and Ellen's yellow eyes were both trained on Petra. This time, it was Ellen who spoke.

"Are you saying that we just close our eyes to the desperation behind us? To leave my comrade's life for our life, is that it?"

Petra hesitated, but hardness gleamed in her honey-colored eyes.

"Yes, that's what exactly I'm telling you to do. Because it's Heichou's orders, and we follow them without question! "

Ellen tightened his grip on the horse's rein. Then, his eyes followed his hand to the scar-covered flesh.

_I can fight too._ Ellen thought. _I can fight the Female Titan without having to lean on others for help. I can shift into a titan…and Eren too…_

Yellow eyes looked up and found themselves with a pair of sea-green ones. They seemed to be able to read each other's thoughts. An understanding passed between them, and like a signal, they nodded to each other and brought their hands to their lips.

"Eren, Ellen, what are you guys doing?" Petra hollered.

"You aren't allowed to shift into your titan forms unless your life is in danger! You promised us, didn't you?"

Petra's honey-colored eyes were wide with panic and worry. Ellen hesitated. What should he do?

"Ellen, Eren…" Levi called, making them snap to attention.

"You're not in the wrong about this. If you want to do it, then do it."

"Heichou!" Petra protested, but Levi ignored her.

"They're a real monster, I know that much, and not all from his titan-shifting power. No matter how much force he's held down with, no matter how strong the cage he's in, no one will be able to make his spirit submit to their will."

"The difference in judgment between you and us originates from different rules derived from past experiences. But…you don't have to rely on a thing like that. Make your choice."

"Will you trust yourself…"

"Or will you trust me, them, and the scouting regiment as a whole."

"I don't know which choice you should choose. I can never advise you on that. But make sure choice. Make the choice you would regret the least."

Ellen debated, biting his lips in anxiety. To choose…to choose between himself and the whole scouting regiment…

"Hurry, we don't have the time!" Levi cried out.

Eren and Ellen made their choice.

"I'll trust you, sir!" Eren shouted, easing his hand back onto a firm grip on his horse rein.

"Ellen?" Levi asked, and grey eyes met golden ones.

"I'm sorry, sir…but I can't." The golden-eyed boy smiled sadly, slowly shaking his head.

"I can trust nobody…this isn't even my world, after all…"

Ellen bit down on his hand.

* * *

Levi watched in silence as Ellen bit down on his hand. The spurt of blood, and the brilliant light showed him what happened all too clearly.

"I hope that brat won't regret his choice…" he mumbled, his brows furrowed with concern.

"Switch to your 3DMG." He commanded aloud, prepping himself at the same time.

"Our mission is to protect Ellen as well as we can while trying to capture the person inside the Female Titan. Understood?"

"Roger, sir!" chorused the rest of the team. Levi looked pointedly at Eren.

"Oi, Eren, don't shift yet. We might need you for later."

"Yes, sir!"

Levi stood up from his horse, wobbling a little from the shaky ride.

"All right. Go!"

XXXXXXX

Against the Team Levi and Titan-Ellen, the Female Titan was clearly overtaken in the first glance.

Levi fired his grapples, lodging them firmly into the titan's flesh. The wires went taut, sending the Humanity's Strongest into a spin as he reeled the wires in.

His subordinates were doing the same thing, and Levi kept spinning, waiting for the moment his swords would cut into the soft flesh…

And it broke into a thousand pieces.

"F***!" Levi swore loudly. He didn't have time to land another shot, because he had to back out to give Ellen the space to attack the Female Titan.

"It seems that the Female Titan can harden her skin, sir!" Eld reported, holding up his own broken sword.

Levi stared at the Female Titan silently.

"Well, then we could have to cut her up so fast so that she won't have time to harden her skin, right?"

Every glance, every move, every gesture signaled each other as they formed a plan.

_We'll have to maneuver around Ellen, since he can't understand us right now._

_And we'll have to attack the Female Titan too fast for her to harden her skin._

_We'll attack chronically; hit the same spot right after she lets her guard down…_

_And we go…NOW!_

Every connection was fluid. A spot after another was smashed and weakened until it broke off, than the sword dug into her flesh before she could harden it up again.

The tendons were cut, rendering the Female Titan defenseless. Every time one healed, it was cut off again, and the Female Titan was served to Ellen like a well-cooked dinner dish.

Titan-Ellen tore at the Female Titan's nape, revealing the core inside.

"Gunther! Take Ellen out of his titan form!" Levi commanded.

"I'll take the Female Titan's core out!"

Levi watched Gunther swing toward Ellen before he made his move. The short man dodged Ellen's gigantic form, weaving his way toward the Female Titan's nape.

"What's Gunther doing, not taking Ellen out?" Levi muttered when Ellen kept moving longer then he ought to. He had finally approached the core, which lay unmoving, buried in the flesh.

"Oi, you…" Levi grabbed the core, jerking her out. At the same time, the figure drew her swords which were hidden by her cape, slashing at Levi's chest. A red ark was drawn through the air. Blood spurted to his lips, dripping onto his shirt.

Everything had stopped moving. Literally everything. Even Titan-Ellen was still.

_I guess Gunther did his job and took Ellen out._ Levi thought as he was surrounded in the thick fog of Titan mist. It blinded everything. Everything except for himself and the core. The core stared nonchalantly at the injured man, and then turned around to run away. She would had, too, but…

Found herself on the ground, flat on her stomach with a sword pointed on her neck.

"Your sword would have slashed right through my heart." Levi unemotionally said.

"But unluckily for you, I leaned back at the last moment, giving my chest a shallower cut. Good thing that the place I used to live had a bunch of back-stabbing people, just like you."

The core struggled, but now, there was no way to escape. Levi calmly held her down as he waited for his squad members to find him.

"Heichou!" Eld appeared out of the fog.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Deliver this core to Erwin." Levi commanded, turning so that his wound was hidden. Best not to alarm them right now.

Eld tightly bound the core to make sure there was no way for her to harm herself, carrying her over his shoulder like a sack. Levi watched him go, silently following him.

Everything was going to be all right.

They caught the core alive.

Nobody was harmed, well, except for him.

He can be treated once they arrived back.

Hopefully he didn't lose too much blood yet.

If he can hold out until he reached Erwin, everything would be all right…

If they treated his wound, they would see…

He had to hold out…

He had to…

Levi saw his sight go blurry just before the moment his head hit the ground.

**A/N: Um, yeah, a little early. But I decided to post them now. End of the 57th Expedition. Will Levi live? How's Ellen? What does the Team Levi think about him now that he just told everybody that he doesn't trust them? Keep reading for the next chapter! And oh yeah, I changed my pen name from JS0726 to Tian Lee, but keep it in mind that neither of them is my real name. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Female Titan

**Chapter 10: The Female Titan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK.**

Ellen groggily opened his eyes as he was supported to his horse by Eld and Gunther. His body was unbearably weary, and he wanted nothing to drop off to sleep. But forcing his heavy eyelids to stay open, he scanned his surroundings, but the titan mist made everything hard to see. He could just identify the shadowy silhouettes of his Titan form and the corpse of the Female titan, along with Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eren, Eld and the core of the Female Titan who were already mounted on their horses and was ready to go. But…where was Levi Heichou? He opened his mouth to ask, but Petra beat him to it.

"Where's Levi Heichou?" Petra wondered.

"He handed me the core and told me to go ahead…I thought he was right behind me…" Eld trailed off, glancing back. There was no sign of Heichou anywhere.

"I'll go and look for him…" Eren offered, but was rejected.

"No, Eren. We need you to stay by this core in case she somehow manages to turn into a Female Titan once more. Oluo and I will go." Petra ordered.

"Ellen can watch the core…" Eren protested, but it was futile. Petra and Oluo disappeared into the mist, while rest of the team anxiously watched over the core and waited for them to return. They didn't have to wait long. Less than five minutes they appeared, desperately dragging the blood-covered Heichou.

"Eld! Gunther! We need bandages! Levi Heichou's practically covered in blood!"

Petra yelled, struggling to pull the short, heavy male's body without causing the wound to open up furthermore, even with Oluo's help. His front shirt was soaked with blood, and even from far away, Ellen could see the _drip-drip-drip_ of the thick, red liquid falling from his mouth. Ellen could only stare in shock. Meanwhile, Eld and Gunther efficiently moved, getting making bandages out of their shirts. The cloaks were laid out on the ground for Levi to be laid in; now closer, Ellen could make out the unevenness of breathe, the bloodless pale face yet the with the skin so cold it burned.

"Slowly, we don't want to injure him further!" Eld cautioned, biting his lips with anxiety as the injured man was carefully put onto the makeshift bed. Slowly, Petra lifted Levi's shirt, wincing every time the shirt refused to separate, causing Levi to groan in pain. At least that meant he was still alive.

Ever so carefully, they cleaned the wound and suppressed the blood pouring out of his chest. But something, something which Ellen did not understand, was wrong. He saw the expression of shock and confusion pass through the Special Operation Squad's member as they lifted the shirt; as if something that should be there wasn't. But nonetheless, they bandaged the wound tightly; trying to suppress the blood as much as possible; but it was of no use. No matter how much cloth Petra held against the wound, the blood would soak all over and they would need another bandage. And while all this was happening, Levi was growing paler and paler and his body was getting colder and colder, and by every second, his life was ebbing away. Realizing that Levi would bleed to death if they kept him here, Eld made the decision to move.

"Heichou will die if we don't get him to the infirmary. We need to find Commander Erwin!" The blonde man commanded, and the whole team nodded in agreement. Soon after, they were riding their horses at full speed toward the center. Never have the sound of hoof beat sounded so urgent; never did every jolt, stop, or bump felt so deadly. They were only a few minutes away from the center, but the minutes seemed to somehow stretch themselves out into hours. As they rode deeper into the forest, toward the center, their surrounding got quieter, too, just as if awaiting a person's death.

"Commander Erwin! Commander!" Gunther yelled at top of his lungs as soon as he spotted the tall blonde man. Strangely, the whole squad was waiting on top of the trees, but there wasn't time to think about it. They waited impatiently as the commander made his way down the trees, and Ellen had to hold out his urge to fly next to the slow man and drag him down.

"What happened?" Erwin asked when he finally reached them. He took in their battered forms, along with the tied, robed figure and injured Heichou. A look of understanding flashed in his eyes, and he called the emergency medical soldiers. Heichou was left to be tended, and the whole team was called away to speak in private with Erwin and Hange. Petra insisted to be left behind to help the medic team tend Levi.

Eld stepped up and explained what happened. However, Ellen noticed how he left out some parts-such as Ellen shifting into a titian even with Petra's pleas to trust the team. But he stayed silent, partly to exhausted to care and partly grateful for that.

"Have you seen the face of the core yet?" Erwin asked, pointing to the robed figure behind them. She hasn't spoken all this while, staying limp as if dead.

"No, we didn't get the time to. First we had to tie her up, then Petra and Oluo came back with injured Heichou…" Eld excused.

"Well, then, let's see her."

Erwin roughly pulled the girl toward him and flipped off the hood. A pair of angry, seething eyes was found, and Ellen found himself staring directly at her, thinking, no, _praying_ that his eyes were wrong.

"Annie?" Ellen could faintly hear Eren whisper in shock. Annie, however, gave no answer, only glaring up at the Commander with eyes so full of hate, her usual mask of nonchalant gone.

"Eren, do you know her?" Erwin asked, and Eren gave him a shuddering nod.

"Y-Yes, I do, sir…She was in the 104th Trainee Squad…and she was ranked 4th in the graduation exam…"

Eren listed with an empty voice, robotically listing all the facts he knew about Annie. When he was finished, Erwin nodded in understanding and dismissed them.

"We'll be heading back to the Walls." He commanded, gesturing the soldiers to fly off the trees onto their horses. Annie was loaded into the supply wagon with Eld and Gunther to watch over her. Eren, too, was loaded into one, since he was too exhausted to ride a horse. As they set back off to the Walls, Ellen could not keep his eyes off the wagon Annie was riding in. She could not be the Female Titan. How could she have killed all the soldiers? Her comrades?

_Annie…_Ellen thought.

_You always…had this look on your face, like you thought everyone around you was stupid and hopeless…_

_You always seemed…bored._

_But there were times when you came alive._

…_When you got to show off your hand-to-hand skills!_

_You said they were pointless crap that your father forced on you, but…_

_It never looked to me like you thought of them that way._

_I remember…thinking that…you were a…_

_**Bad liar…**_

_What…are you…fighting for?_

_What cause was so important…you could **kill** for it?_

**A/N: First of all, I'm sorry that this is so short. I'll blame it on school. They give us homework, and I can only write this story in my spare time. Also, I did not write further because of the plot and I thought it would be nice to cut it right there. So, I'm sorry again. A person can write so much in a short time available.**_  
_

**Secondly, I'm sorry if I lack the details, and I might not write as good as other authors. This is purely lack of skill and lack of lacking somebody proofread it before I publish it. Heck, my family doesn't even know that I have this account and just thinks I write stories for fun and to pass the time. My mother often asks, "Why do you write it when you don't even show it to others?" and I answer that this is purely for my satisfaction. It is partly true, but now I write this partly for you guys too. So please review about this story. I seriously get discouraged when people don't review because I think it is because they don't like my story. **

**Lastly, thank you for reading this long author's note and the story which lacks many qualities. I will keep working to make Hello, Me a better story until it ends. So, please correct me on things I can improve, and so on. I guess I just feel tired with the school. ^^ Thank you!**

** -Tian Lee**

**p.s. A reader suggested that I should do an event for uploading ten chapters...but I have no idea what I should do...any ideas? I accept suggestions, ask any questions you want(except for personal ones, of course), and etc. Please participate and PM/review my story!**


	12. Chapter 11: The Truth

**Chapter 11: The Truth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SnK.**

Levi stiffly opened his eyes, greeted with the familiar ceiling of his room. God, every single bone in his body _hurt_. Feeling a constriction of breathing, he looked down to see his chest tightly bandaged, stopping the flow of blood that sipped out of the gash. Groaning, he supported himself into the sitting position, wincing at the pain. Noticing that Levi was awake, Erwin walked over, pulling out a chair and sitting down next to him.

"Good, you're awake. We were just beginning to worry that you didn't have a chance of survival."

Levi tched. As if he would die that easily.

"My life is not that weak, Erwin. How did the expedition go?"

"Thanks to you and Ellen, we have the Female Titan safe and sound in our basement. She's currently being questioned by Hange, but she won't open her mouth."

"Who is the Female Titan anyway?"

"Her name's Annie Leonhardt, from the 104th Trainee squad. She graduated 4th, and is currently in the MP. She has exceptional hand-to-hand combat skills, taught to her by her father."

Annie Leonhardt…wasn't she that girl with blonde hair who always looked bored? Quite an actor, she was. Levi stumbled, trying to stand up, wanting to kill the girl who killed so many of his comrades.

"Stop, Levi! You need rest. You're in no state to walk around!" Erwin grabbed Levi's arm, calmly meeting the short male's death glare.

"Let me go, you Eyebrows! I swear I'm going to kill that girl…she…she killed so many of my soldiers…"

"And she left gash on your chest too, I recall?"

At Erwin's words, Levi faltered, his struggle weakening, yet his eyes still glared with hatred.

"So what? A gash doesn't mean I lack the ability to rip out her heart."

"I saw your chest while medics were treating it. You're not Levi, are you?"

Levi flinched under the man's icy cold gaze. He gritted his teeth, struggling to spit out the words between his teeth.

"What the heck are you saying? Have you lost your mind? If I'm not me, then who am I?"

"Levi has a scar on his chest, made while he was killing a titan few years ago. You don't."

Levi stopped struggling fully, but his body remained tensed.

"So, who do you suggest I am? I have the strength and skills of Levi, look exactly like Levi, speak exactly like Levi, yet you say I'm not Levi because I lack a stupid scar on my chest?"

Erwin released his grip. Instead, he leaned back, crossing his arms and legs.

"That scar was not 'stupid', Levi. It was a scar made while you saved me from a horde of Titans."

"Yes, it is true that you look and speak exactly like Levi, and you have the skills and strength of Levi. Yet you are not Levi. If I was to guess, I would say that you're exactly like Eren and Ellen, another Levi from an alternate universe; except that you were transported to here and real Levi was transported to your world. That would explain your lack of scar."

Levi was quiet, his fingertips softly caressing his wound on his chest. When he spoke, his voice was empty and devoid of emotions, laced with a hint of exhaustion and…relief?

"Nice guess, Erwin. You almost got that right, but not exactly. Be quiet, and I'll tell you what happened…

Frankly, it happened exactly like Eren and Ellen. It was a perfect day, and I stumbled across my other self. We felt a sense of wrongness, and we fought each other until you came along and sorted us out. We researched and figured out that I must have been somehow transported to this world by an experiment Hange did. She couldn't remember a thing, though. But I drilled her to find a way back, and she did. But at the experiment, something must have went wrong, because instead of me, my other self was the one who was transported…and Ellen came to this world, too.

The strange thing was that except for me, you guys remembered nothing. It was like I was here the whole time. But a few remnants must have remained, since Hange thought of the parallel universe pretty quick."

When Levi finished, Erwin could only gape and stare at Levi in shock. As he opened his mouth to say something, the door burst open, and a mountain of people were toppled onto the ground. Erwin quickly identified them as Eren, Ellen, Petra, Eld, Oluo, and Gunther.

"Eavesdropping, eh?" Levi-well, now Levi from the other world-drawled, a hint of irritation clear in his voice. They all quickly scrambled up, red as tomato.

"H-Heichou! We have a good explanation for this…" Petra mumbled, clumsily trying to hide her face behind her hand.

"Well, please explain." Erwin kindly smiled, relaxing the whole tension in the room.

"Well, we were standing outside the door to see if Heichou was awake or not, and if he was, we had a news to tell him…and we heard voices inside, so we guessed something serious was going on, so we stayed quiet and listened…"

"So, how much did you hear?"

"All of it. We know that Heichou is not the Heichou from our world, and that Ellen might have come as a side effect of Hange-san's experiment."

The whole group silently waited for Levi's reaction. Would he be angry? Or would he be disappointed?

"Well, what was heard cannot be unheard. And you guys would have known it sooner or later. Somebody go and tell S***** Glasses about the situation." Levi said with a sigh.

"And all of you go back to your normal schedule. And don't tell a word of this to another soul. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" They yelled, relieved. As they exited, one by one, Levi called once more.

"Ellen, you will stay here and talk with me for a moment."

* * *

Awkward silence filled the room. For the previous five minutes, Levi Heichou has done nothing but stare into nothingness since he called Ellen to talk with him. Ellen was about to go crazy with tension and anxiety when Levi finally spoke.

"Oi, Ellen, are you angry at me?" He asked. Ellen only looked at him with surprise. Angry at him? Why?

"I was the one who possibly caused you to be transported to this world. Do you blame me for that?"

"N-No, sir. I don't blame you for being transported to this world, sir."

"…Good."

Awkward silence filled the room once more. As Ellen fiddled with his thumps, a tsunami of questions flooded his mind, until he could no longer stay quiet.

"Um, Heichou? May I ask you…a few questions?"

"…"

Taking his silence as permission, Ellen pushed on.

"What you said about not being allowed to love before…may I ask you an exact definition of that?"

"…Think about it, Ellen. You are a stranger to this world. People may look exactly like the people from your world, but in reality, they're not. Whoever you get attached to, eventually you'll have to leave them for your own world. And whoever you loved in this world, in your world they won't love you back, simply because of the fact they don't share your memories. If you get attached to someone, Ellen, it can only hurt you."

"Then Petra…"

"…I do love her, but getting attached will only hurt her and me. It is best for us to stay unattached and unemotional. Take my advice to heart, Ellen. You will regret it if you don't."

"But-"

"I think I have told you enough, Jaeger. Now go to your chores. I need to rest."

Defeated, Ellen walked over to the door, but paused as he heard Levi's voice again.

"And have you forgotten what I said before already? Stop weaving people together. You are not a matchmaker or anything, for heaven's sake."

Ellen slammed the door shut.

* * *

Ellen walked down the hallway, his lips pouting so much that the end of his lips almost touched his chin. He stopped abruptly, pausing to think.

"He loves her, and she loves him back, but they can't be together? That's bulls***. Two people who love each other deserve to be together and be happy!"

Ellen gritted his teeth, steam almost boiling out of his ears.

"And what's that thing with him calling me a matchmaker? Stop trying to weave him and Petra together?"

When he reached this point, an idea sparked to his head, and a mischievous smile floated to his lips.

"If I can't weave him and Petra together because I'm not a matchmaker… Then a matchmaker I'll be."

**A/N: And a matchmaker he will be! Things are taking a turn for the expected, and that's true, even for me...wait no that's not true I totally know what's happening around in my head and I'm totally planning out my story exactly the way I predicted. I do...don't I? Well, anyway, this chapter kind of explains how Hange was able to think of the parallel universe idea really quick in the previous chapter (Your name is Ellen Jeager). I also considered actually revealing that Levi was a girl...but I promised a dear reader of mine that I'll do Rivetra, so yeah, he's still a man. I might write another fan-fiction about that... Well, I'm so happy that I have so many views, followers, and favorites! This is more then I thought I would have when I started this story :) Thank you for reading, and please keep reading and leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 12: Weaving Together (1)

**Chapter 12: Weaving together (1)**

It was messed up. Just messed up.

Ellen mentally cursed himself as he kneeled on the ground, head bowed and trying to figure out if glares could kill. Technically it couldn't, but it seemed possible with the glare Heichou was giving him. More than possible, actually. He felt like he was going to die right this minute from anxiety and dread. Ellen tightly bit his lips and squeezed his eyes as he awaited his doom. What did he do to deserve this?

* * *

A few days have gone by after the 57th expedition, but Ellen had stayed quiet. He needed time to plan his move and get Heichou off guard. When Levi Heichou was relaxed and expecting nothing, he'll strike.

But today, he had other important things to do. He needed to talk to the person he was going to weave together with Levi. Petra.

Ellen carefully planned his time to approach Petra. He accidently 'happened' to walk by her when she was getting water from the well, and 'accidently' knocked off one of the buckets, spilling the water all over the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Petra-san!" He apologized, getting to his knees to mop up the mess.

"No, it's quite all right…" Petra kindly smiled, she too getting on her knees and hands. Ellen quietly observed her, thinking how kind she was and how she would be able to heal the scars inside Levi's heart. A perfect match, it was.

They cleaned the mess in silence for a while, both busy. When Petra-san was done and was about to stand up, Ellen looked up and spoke.

"Petra-san, do you love Levi Heichou?"

Petra seemed to be caught off-guard by that question. Her face became bright cherry red, and she was unable to speak for a couple of moments.

"W-W-What are you talking about?" She stuttered, gritting her teeth.

"Well, I do know that you love Levi Heichou, but would you accept _this_ Levi Heichou, the Heichou from the other world?" Ellen innocently clarified, a genuine look of curiosity hanging from his face.

Petra did not answer. They both sat in silence, Ellen patiently waiting for Petra to talk and Petra struggling for words.

"…I do love him…" Petra began, grudgingly opening her mouth to speak.

"Since I was a newbie in Survey Corpse, I looked up to him and always thought that I wanted to stand by him.

But I'm not so sure anymore…Levi Heichou is the man I love yet not the man I love. He is the man I know yet not the man I knew. But if he says that he loves me…what can I do? I love him; but he's not the man I loved. And he will leave, won't he? He needs to leave for his own world…and what will happen? Will the Heichou from this world love me too? What if he doesn't? Then should I just sit back and watch the man I was in love with fall for another person?"

Ellen listened attentively, partly understanding the confusion and disbelief Petra was feeling. He was the one who was moved into another world too, after all.

"And I heard what he said about the moving between worlds. After he moves back, he won't remember anything, will he? And I won't, too. I will never remember that we loved each other… I don't know, Ellen. I don't know."

Petra finished talking, her face buried in her hands. The yellow-eyed boy only stood up and walked away.

Matchmaking was not easy as he thought.

* * *

Ellen felt absolutely miserable.

He had decided to make Petra and Levi discover that they loved each other and start a relationship, but to say the truth, he had no idea how. How would be make them tell each other that they loved each other? And that's not even the reason they're not together. They're afraid of the eventual parting they would have to experience later. But that was reasonable. Ellen knew how much it would hurt when the time came to parting, even if the memory would be probably erased later.

"Thinking, eh?" A cheerful, energetic voice piped up from behind him. Ellen looked behind in surprise, seeing that it was, just as he expected, Hange-san. The overexcited woman plopped to the sit next to Ellen and made herself comfortable.

"H-Hange-san…" Ellen stuttered, not sure how to exactly react. What was she here for? Did she need him for another Titan experiment? Or did she want to discuss more about the parallel universe theory? Whatever it was, Ellen was ready to welcome that with open arms. His head ached from thinking too much and he could use some distractions.

"They're a hard couple to string together, aren't they?" Hange-san said mysteriously, staring off to the blue sky. Ellen only stared at her quizzically. She couldn't be talking about…them, could she?

"Um…who?" The yellow-eyed boy cautiously questioned, flinching as the crazy woman slapped her hands down on the ground and whipped her head around.

"Who? Who? Who know who! Levi and Petra, of course! Everybody knows that they love each other but too shy to say it. What, you can just see love from the look on their faces when they look at each other! Why, even yesterday I saw Levi staring at Petra withthis super-longinglookonhisfacewithlove-"

"Yes, I know…" Ellen cut her off as the crazy woman's words began to marge together in excitement.

"I know that they love each other…and I think they know it themselves, too. But they refuse to be together! They're afraid of it!" Ellen gushed, getting swept away in some of his own temper. But as he almost reached the boiling point, a fact popped into his head, making his head sag like a lost puppy.

"But it is fair to be afraid…who wouldn't be? They would have to part later, no matter what. Even if the memories are erased, the hurt remains, rooted forever in the heart…I can't just force them together just for my own sake. I can't."

They stayed silent for a moment, Hange quiet for once and Ellen remembering how much it hurt when he realized that Mikasa and Armin, his two friend who were always by his side, was one someone else's side. He didn't realize how precious they were to him, how much he loved them until they were taken away.

Ellen snapped his eyes open.

"That's it!" He yelled excitedly, all concerned swept away in his new, brilliant idea that popped into his head.

"What?" Hange looked at Ellen, feeling some of her own excitement rising.

"I think I know how to make Heichou and Petra realize their love to each other. But we'll need other people's help to make this work."

So, Ellen briefly explained his plan to Hange, who listened attentively and pointed out some things that could use the improvement. Ten minutes later, they had the whole plan formed.

"I'm pretty sure I can enlist Eren, Mikasa, and Armin to help us…Sasha will do anything for food…"

"I'll get Erwin to help us, too. He'd been waiting for an opportunity to string them together for forever. And I bet I can persuade Mike and Nanaba into helping, too."

They nodded at each other, and ran off in different directions, to bring help and put their plan to action.

* * *

**A/N: The plan will be carried out in the next chapter! I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit boring but I had the writer's block and had to squeeze by brain for ideas and to meet the deadline I set to myself. I gave out so many hints in the previous chapters, but now I have no idea how to connect them...But I'll figure it out somehow. Also, in the previous chapter, I kind of bombed the readers with the info that Levi was actually from another world...and was bombed myself by the fact that nobody seemed surprised. Was that obvious? Anyway, thank you for reading, please review!**


	14. Extra Side Story: Heichou's Journal

**Extra Side Story**

_Heichou's Journal_

**Year 849 December 25****th**

I don't know why I'm writing in this journal, but I'm doing it. It's Christmas, so Erwin gave me this to write my thoughts down. I told him that it was a waste of time but I'm writing anyway.

**Year 849, December 26****th**

I don't know why I am still writing this. Maybe it's that I never told anybody about what I feel so it's a relief to write down what I feel, to let it all out.

**Year 849, December 28****th**

Today, we went to the 55th expedition. Lots of deaths, just as usual. It angers me that I, the Humanities' Strongest, could not save the lives that were sacrificed. It makes me hate myself. Every time I see the anguished faces, every time I hear their terrified screams, I want to break down, I want to cry. But I can't. I must be inhuman, detached, and unemotional. I must be so because only then, people can depend upon me, rely on me so that they themselves won't break down in times of hardship. It's the least I can do.

But then I ask: Whom will I rely on when I'm the one about to break?

**Year 850, January 1****st**

Today's the New Year. A new start. Another year to survive. This year, too, will have just as many deaths as last year, probably.

**Year 850, February 5****th**

I did not write for the past month because there was nothing to write. What was there to write? Deaths, MIA, titans…A sickening part of my life. If Erwin didn't find me when I was in Underground, I wouldn't be experiencing this, would I… Sometimes I wonder why Erwin was so keen on me joining the Survey Corpse. It is true that I am talented at the 3DMG (What? It's the truth, and there's no use denying that), but that was all to me. Even today, even though I am the Humanities' Strongest, I find myself wondering if Erwin foresaw all this and if that was the reason he was so insistent on recruiting me.

**Year 850, February 11****th**

Today's the brat's birthday. She would be fifteen this year. I'm sure that she forgot about me now. She was so young when I left her…Maybe she's not even alive. Maybe she died when the titans broke the wall.

**Year 850, February 28****th**

It was the day for the 56th Expedition today. It was the most…queer one we had. The most wasteful one, too. We were outside the walls, killing titans and gathering data when Erwin suddenly ordered us to retreat. I was of course annoyed and angry. We weren't at to our limit yet, but the arrogant Eyebrows was ordering us back to the confinement of walls, making the lives of soldiers who were sacrificed basically wasted.

When we got back to the walls, we found out that the gate of the Trost was broken, yet somehow blocked off again with a gigantic boulder. Where was hordes of titans milling inside the walls for me to kill. I did not know what was happening, but immediately began my task of killing the titans. As I was exterminating the vile creatures, I also rescued three brats who were covered in titan filth. So, naturally, feeling my need to know the situation, I asked them what the heck was happening. The situation was very…interesting. Eren Yeager, who was one of the three brats, had the ability to turn into a titan.

**Year 850, March 5****th**

Today was the day for trial for Eren Yeager. I talked a bit with him beforehand, thus discovering his very strong desire to kill titans. I wonder what he has experienced in the past to make him so hating toward the giants. Anyway, to make sure that the brat won't be dissected by the MP, I was forced to put on a show and kick that brat until he was half-dead. But I don't regret that. It saved him, and frankly, I meant every word of what I said to him. But I _was_ sorry, so I asked him if he blamed me. He said no. But I don't like the way he looks at me, mixed with respect and fear. I don't find the fear; it's the respect that bothers me. I don't deserve it.

**Year 850, March 14****th**

What. The. H***.

The impossible have happened. I saw a doppelganger of myself.

It was a perfect day, so I decided to clean the castle. I had my supplies and was going upstairs when I bumped into another person. Me.

We stared at each other, and I felt a strange sense of wrongness. We started fighting, and Erwin heard us and sorted us out. We had no idea what had happened, and Hange barged in frantically and babbled about an experiment she did but how could she remember nothing of it until she noticed us. Then, Erwin, the S***** Four-eyes and the doppelganger and I searched her room until we found a book about parallel universe. The rest of a breeze after that. Except for the bit when I had to hold back from killing the Four-eyes.

Hange promised me to try to find a way to send me back as soon as possible. She better will.

**Year 850, March 30****th**

Hange have finally found the way back. She says that she'll send me back around noon tomorrow, but I feel a strange feeling of…danger. I don't like to look she had in her eyes when she told me that.

Also, I feel…a bit of sadness and longing. I don't know why, but…actually I think I do know. Whenever I close my eyes, whenever I think about going back, I can't help but think of her. Petra.

Petra's very similar to Petra in my world, but somehow different. She has honey-golden eyes instead of sky-blue ones, and her hair's more of a caramel then blonde. Yet she's as kind as the Petra in my world, if not more. I found myself attracted to her, and when I told her so, she said that she loved me too. She respected the me from this world, but for some reason she couldn't understand, she sees something different in me, and loves me. But now I'm going back. Even if I start a relationship with Petra from my world, which is unthinkable, it won't be the same. Even though Petra is Petra, she wouldn't be the Petra I know, the Petra I love. What should I do?

**Year 850, March 31st**

I knew it.

I knew I shouldn't have trusted S***** Glasses.

I knew she would try something fishy.

I knew she would send my other self back, rather than sending me back.

But where is she now? I looked for her in the castle, but I couldn't find her. She must be hiding. If she is, she better hide well, because I am going to kill her when I find her.

But there are also other strange things. People acts like nothing happened, like I was the Levi from this world and nobody came over to this world at all. I will need to inquire Four-eyes later when I find her.

For now, I must leave, for I hear a loud noise downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise Chapter! Yay! So, yeah, an extra story I wrote when I had a lot of ideas and a bunch of free time. It kind of explains Levi's side of story, and a bunch other things my fangirl mind dreamed of. To say the truth *cough cough* I wrote this so that when I was late on writing a story I would have something to replace it...But please review!**


	15. Chapter 13: Weaving Together (2)

**Chapter 13: Weaving Together (2)**

"…So, we're going to tell Petra that-" Armin asked for the umpteenth time, making sure that there was no holes in the plan Ellen just told him. Ellen quickly shushed him, glancing fugitively at Petra and Levi who were just sitting few meters away.

"Yeah, we're going for Petra while Hange and her team are going for Levi. Later, when they are alone. Got it?" Ellen whispered in a hushed tone, and everybody nodded.

"Okay. Dismissed!"

The teenagers ran off in different directions, waiting for the time when Levi and Petra would be separated. Hopefully the plan would work.

* * *

"Petra-san! Oh, Petra-san, Levi Heichou have been injured during training-" Ellen slammed the door open and breathlessly explained the situation to Petra. His face was very red and he was short-breathed, as if he ran to Petra's room from the training area. His eyes were wide with shock and anxiety, his voice thick with worry.

A first-class acting it was, coached by Armin and watched by the entire 104th Trainee Squad.

Petra's reactions were immediate. She rushed to the golden-eyed boy, grasping his shoulders with a firm hold. Here honey-colored eyes were wide open, fear evident in her face.

"How much? How much was Heichou hurt? Is it bad? Where is he? Is he being tended by the medics right now?" Questions gushed from Petra's mouth, yet she seemed unable to stop, crazy with worry. Ellen squirmed under Petra's tight hold, feeling the blood connection failing in his veins.

"I-I don't know, Petra-san!" Ellen cried out.

"M-Mikasa told me that he was hurt...and he was carried to the hospital immediately. He was unconscious, she told me, and the doctors set to work right after…and I came here straight to tell you!"

"I need to see him, I-" Petra shoved Ellen away from the door, but the boy desperately caught at her clothes.

"No, Petra-san! The doctors said to allow no one in, so you can't…"

"Let me go, Ellen! Even if I can't see him, I can stay outside his room until I can. Let me go!"

Petra was a woman, very true, but she was a veteran soldier, experienced in fighting much more than Ellen. If he was alone, the plan would have been failed right then, but luckily, he wasn't alone.

"No, Petra-san, you can't go!"

Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Reiner, Sasha, and other members from the 104th trainee squad blocked her way, trying to relax her with reassuring words with no avail. She clawed and fought, and almost succeeded in defeating them all when a loud racket sounded from the other side of the hallway.

"Where's Petra? Is she alright? Let me go, you S****** Glasses, it is my duty to check on my subordinate-"

Just as Levi appeared just around the corner, Petra stopped struggling and stared at him with wide bunny eyes. The shock and puzzlement was so evident in her face.

"H-Heichou? But why are you-?"

"Petra? Aren't you supposed to be in-"

They both stopped struggling, so the 104th trainee squad fully relaxed and let them go. The couple stared at each other for a moment or two, and then Levi ran forward and tightly hugged Petra.

"Thank goodness that you're not really hurt…I was worried sick…" He murmured against Petra's hair, whose body was completely frozen with embarrassment. Her face was also red as a ripe apple, and her mouth opened and closed as if she was saying something, but no sound came out of it.

"Now," Levi growled after releasing Petra from his hug,

"Tell me what happened. Tell me why Petra, who is supposed to be hurt and being treated by the medics, is healthy and strong as ever. And tell me why Petra is so surprised to see me safe and sound."

"Um….Well…" Ellen stepped forward, nervously chewing his lips but his eyes ablaze with fiery determination,

"It was my plan to bring you two together. A few days ago, when you told me that stop trying to weave people together like a matchmaker, I was…angry, I guess, and I thought it was unfortunate that two people who loves each other refuses to be together and be happy. So I decided to be a matchmaker and weave you two together. I remembered how you don't know what things are precious to you until you actually lose it, so I faked a stage. I told Petra-san that you were injured and was being treated by the medics, while Hange-san told you that Petra-san was hurt. I…I thought that it would make you both realize how precious you two are to each other."

"…" Levi was silent for a few moments. Ellen mentally died inside as he dreadfully waited Levi Heichou's reaction.

"Petra," He called the caramel-haired woman softly.

"We'll talk about this later. Is that all right with you?"

"Y-Yes, Heichou!" Petra-san hollered, frightened like a bunny.

"And Ellen," Levi growled. It was amazing how a voice can change in a few seconds.

"Follow me. Right. Now."

* * *

So here he was, kneeling before Heichou like a scorned puppy, his mouth as dry as desert while Levi only silently scowled at him. If he stayed silent any longer, Ellen thought, he was going to die either from anxiety or from the glare Levi was giving him. He opened his mouth to talk.

"Thank you."

Ellen raised his head in surprise as a voice that was not his sounded. He looked around the room to see if there was anyone else beside him, and seeing that there was none, he carefully pointed at himself.

"…Are you talking to me, sir?"

Levi frowned at him disapprovingly. His death glare got a shade darker.

"Who else, brat?"

"B-but…"Ellen stuttered, shocked by the fact that Heichou just thanked him.

"For what? Well, for trying to connect Petra and me. For letting me make a choice with no regrets. And for letting me realize what should have been done a long time ago."

"Um…You're welcome?" Ellen said uncertainly, wishing to pinch his own cheek to see if he was dreaming.

"But that's not the only reason you did this, is it?" Levi asked suddenly, catching Ellen off-guard.

"…What?"

"Think about it. To waste your time just because your captain needs a love life? No, that's not all, is it?"

"I don't know what-"

"No, my guess is that you wanted to distract yourself from something, whether consciously or subconsciously. You just needed something to concentrate on, correct?"

"I have no idea-"

"Let me guess. Was it about Annie? Was her identity as the Female Titan the cause of your shock? Or is it something else? Answer me, Ellen."

Ellen closed his mouth, feeling guilty even though he had no reason to. What Heichou was talking about wasn't true…was it? He did not pair Petra and Levi together just do distract himself, did he? And even if he did, he shouldn't have been so shocked about Annie…since he harbored no romantic feelings toward her…right? Confusing thoughts and images spun through his mind, and slowly, very slowly, they settled themselves into one firm thought.

Ellen opened his mouth to say his answer.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, please PM me or leave a review if you would like EllenXAnnie or not. It depends on you. Thank you for reading!**

**SYSTEM: AUTHOR IS HUNGRY FOR REVIEWS. LIKE A ZOMBIE.**


	16. Chapter 14: Untangling One by One

Chapter 14: Untangling One by One

Confusing thoughts and images spun through his mind, and slowly, very slowly, they settled themselves into one firm thought.

Ellen opened his mouth to say his answer.

* * *

"…I do care about Annie."

"…Thought so…" Levi mumbled, staring down at the boy.

"No, listen to my whole story." Ellen protested, raising a hand.

"I do care about Annie. Annie who's in _my_ world. She's the one I know, after all. But, this Annie here, the Annie from _this_ world? She is Annie, too, and to say that she is a Female Titan…that must mean that Annie in my world is the…the Female Titan also. But that's not all. It's…It's confusing. This Annie here speaks exactly like Annie, looks exactly like Annie; they're so similar, _too_ similar, that my mind…my mind refused to believe that they're not the same person."

Ellen's voice began to wobble, but he went on, determined to speak, and determined to sort out the emotions in his tangled mind.

"And I cannot help but think about what happened in the 57th expedition. What would have happened if I didn't turn into a titan right than, and by what I did, I just told you and your whole team that I didn't trust them. But I do, I do trust you guys. It's just that I was…I was afraid. I didn't want my trust to result in other people's lives. I did what I thought was the best. But now, I can't help but wonder: would it been better if I didn't make that choice right then? Would I be happier with trusting you guys, even if we didn't catch the Female Titan? Would I live with lighter mind if I didn't know that Annie was the Female Titan? There's…there's too many questions swirling in my mind."

Ellen stared at his feet, embarrassed. A simple question about Annie has been somehow turned into a full-pledged spill about his emotions.

He was beginning to realize what Heichou said before about not getting attached meant. He was attached to Annie, whether consciously or unconsciously. Just for the reason they looked similar, he was also attached to Annie from this world, and it hurt like heck. He was into affairs with another world he cared nothing of, that wouldn't have been his concern whether it blasted into pieces by aliens if he wasn't dragged into it.

"Told you that it would have been better if you weren't attached." Heichou commented, but Ellen knew that he didn't really mean it.

"Even though I have right to say that, seeing I fell in love for a person from another world myself."

"And Annie…I know it's hard. Some people may have evident differences, such as you or Petra, but some other people are hard to distinguish from each other. Their similar looks…comfort you. It lets you believe that this world is nothing but a dream, a dream that you're really in your own world. It's only natural. It's in human nature to deceive. Only time can fix that.

But don't regret your choice. It's not like you can go back in time and change it if you did. You chose the choice that you thought was the best, and now you got to deal with the result. It is true that you did say some regrettable things, but we can work on fixing them from now on, correct? We'll be untangling your problems one by one."

"Yes, sir." Ellen murmured, nodding. He was grateful for Levi's support, he really needed it. He slowly dragged himself to the doorway, shortly pausing before opening the door to catch what Levi said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Ellen. People may say that there was a choice at that time, but looking back, there wasn't really any. There was no time and you acted purely out of instinct. There was no choice to regret at that time. Only a choice to follow."

"Yes…sir." Ellen whispered without looking back, and he left the room.

It is a secret that only you and I know that Levi smiled sadly at the lonely back of the golden-eyed boy.

* * *

The next few weeks, Ellen was cheery and all smiles, talking and laughing loudly. He tried to dissolve the tension between himself and the Special Operations Squad, and thanks to his efforts, the thin cord of awkwardness between the teams were much improved, a huge difference from when they were just back from the 57th expedition.

Ellen himself quite felt much better, thank you very much. His head, previously filled with swirl of emotions, were much clearer now, even though not completely sorted out. His shock from Annie was mending, even though it would leave a scar. But someday, it would heal completely, or that's at least what Ellen hoped. He was finally feeling that he had a place in this world, at for the first time in the past few months, his mind felt at peace. Yes, he still hoped to go back to his own world. Yes, he knew that he was needed in his own world. But his world felt like home too. A place where he felt he belonged. It would be sad when the time came for him to leave. Ellen thought. His fate seemed to finally straighten out.

The time came faster than he thought. Ellen was doing his choirs as usual when Eld-san called for him.

"Ellen, you're needed I the Commander's office." Eld yelled. The yellow-eyed boy simply nodded and went his way.

When Ellen arrived, Levi, Erwin, and Hange were already there. The mood was somewhat grim, mostly because of Levi's scowl. Erwin seemed to be arguing with him, but with no avail. Hange-san was buried in her mess of paperwork and research documents, a pencil tucked behind her ear and another in her hand.

"Um…Hello?" Ellen called out uncertainly, not sure if it was the place for him to be.

"Oh, there you are, Ellen!" Erwin offered him a kind smile, and gestured him a chair to seat.

"We have really good news for you. It seems that Hange has finally found-remembered how to send you back to your own world.

"Oh! Really?!" Ellen felt excitement, albeit a bit mixed with sadness, rising up through his heart. He had spent months in a world that was not his own and he could finally go back! It was most certainly good news. Then why was the mood so dark?

"Yes, really. Even though we seem to have a bit of a problem…" Hanged muttered absent-mindedly, throwing away her glasses for a better focus. But she grabbed it back five minutes later, mind you.

"Problem? What problem?" Ellen questioned, a pit of dread starting to form in his stomach.

"Well, it would have been easy if there were only you to send back…" Erwin trailed off, signaling for Hange to continue. The brunette woman threw down her papers and slammed up, slightly shaking with frustration. When Ellen got closer, worried, he saw that the woman was not shaking with frustration but rather with…excitement?

"Oh, Ellen, I hope you don't mind, but…eh, I was testing a few theories to send you back, but then accidently, I may or may not have caused…um, other big things to happen."

"Big things? Like what?" The dread that was in his stomach not spread over his body. Some might call it butterflies in his stomach. No, that is not an appropriate simile. With Hange, it was more like…a crazy titan eating you from your inside.

"Like…um, bring your friends over to this world?" Hange suggested. Levi stared at her pointedly, a deathly glint embedded in them.

"Okay, okay! I did cause your friends to come over to this world! But I didn't mean to!" Hange confessed, but something in Ellen told him that there was something more.

"And…?" He asked expectantly. Hange gave him a sheepish smile, fingering her shock of hair.

"How did you know? Well, and…I might have done something to them…okay, okay, I 'accidently' may have changed their gender."

Ellen stared back at her, mouth agape.

"So, you're saying that…you brought my friends over to this world, and…changed their gender."

"Yep."

Ellen looked up at the blank ceiling, feeling as if the world crumbled around him. Finally, finally he thought that he could go back, that the fate was finished with messing his life, but how wrong could he be?

Fate only gave him one more big, giant knot to undo.

* * *

**A/N: HA! I bet you all thought that this was the last chapter! Oh no, you won't get rid of me that easily. Yes, I thought that my "untangling" Ellen's feeling and story was a bit rushed, so I decided to pop another balloon and let Ellen's feelings out a little more. Also, I need to explain a little bit more about Levi. So, yeah, will you still read my story? Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 15: Just One More Knot to Undo

**Chapter 15: Just One more Knot to Undo**

"Ugh…" Ellen groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

"Owww, don't be so negative about it, Ellen! Plus, it's a good chance for you, isn't it, Levi? You needed to talk to your other self anyway."

"Shut up, you Four-Eyes." Levi snapped.

"I would have stayed here whether my other self disagreed over not."

"So, where are they?"

"Well, um…" Hange smiled sheepishly again, fiddling with her hands.

"Actually, I don't know. They can be anywhere…In your room, in my room, mess hall, training area, even outside the Walls…But hopefully not that far. But don't worry! See! We already found one!" She pointed behind him just as the door slammed open.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU S***** GLASSES-"

The person who opened the door had a voice similar to Levi's but higher. Her hair was longer, rippling to her waist and the shirt seemed a little tight on the chest, but she still wore the cravat and was Levi-well, female version of Levi-all right. She stopped her words as she took in the sight in front of her. Hange, Erwin, Ellen and…her/himself.

"Welcome, Levi!" Hange smugly smiled, spreading her hands in front of her.

"You might be a little confused, but please sit down and listen…"

"Hange-san! What did you do to me?!" The brunette woman's speech was cut off by a desperate, high-pitched voice, accompanied by a blonde girl with bright, blue eyes.

"Oh hey, Armin! Glad to see you here, too. Well, I was going to explain-"

"OHMYGOSHIMAMAN!" A male version of Hange barreled in, knocking female Armin over. Frankly, in Ellen's opinion, he couldn't tell much of a difference. Hange-san didn't have much of a chest from the beginning, and the male Hange-san's hair was still long and tied up. The only difference was the voice, which were lower and deeper.

"Is anybody else going to appear?" Hange, annoyed by people cutting her words, asked. No sound was heard, so Hange heaved a sigh and began speaking.

"Ok, so, listen all of you, and I'll tell you-"

"Why am I a man? Where's Eren?" A deep, somewhat husky voice intervened, interrupting Hange once again. Ellen saw that the person was the male version of Mikasa, who was even more manly and muscular than the female Mikasa.

"…And I guess that's all the people I brought here?" Hange-san loudly wondered, particularly to nobody.

"Before anybody interrupts me, or tries to kill me, I'll explain what happened-"

"What happened?" Male Hange asked, earning a deathly grin from his other self.

"A very good question, me. Well, shut up and listen. To put it simple, this is another world, an alternate universe if you please, and I accidently brought you all here and changed your gender in the process. That's the short version. Anybody who wants the long version can stay with me here and discuss the topic can stay here. The rest of you, leave the room."

Immediately, everybody but Hange and Male Hange left the room. Ellen quietly shut the door behind them, turning to face the crowd.

"Hey, Eren, why aren't you a girl?" Female Armin asked, startling Ellen. He blinked a couple of times before he realized that the question was addressed to him. He was used to being called Ellen for such a long time now so the name Eren was unfamiliar to him.

"Um, well…" Ellen fidgeted as the eyes focused on him.

"Hange-san brought me here before she brought any of you…And I guess that's the reason I'm still male."

"She brought you here? When? I don't remember you missing…" female Levi questioned suspiciously.

"Eh, um, I need to talk to you privately for that…" Ellen murmured, glancing at the other people crowded against him.

"For now, I'll lead you guys to your other selves and explain the situation…Armin already knows, so that won't be a problem, but Mikasa doesn't know, so we need to get her situated…"

"They'll need names." Levi-the male one-cut in, stating matter-of-factly.

"Names? Why? We already have names…" Armin questioned, while male Mikasa glowered at Levi.

"I don't take orders from somebody shorter than me, Captain Short."

"Is that a challenge?" Levi-both male and female-coolly responded, knowing fully well that Mikasa, no matter how good she/he might be, was still years away from winning.

"Anyway," Male Levi continued,

"You guys need names so you won't be confused with the real you here. Like this yellow-eyed boy here. You guys might know him better as Eren, but in this world, he's Ellen. So, you," Levi pointed at male Mikasa,

"Can be just Kasa, and Armin can be Armout,"

"What?! No!" Armin-no, Armout-protested, in her high-pitched voice.

"Those are only temporary names. You can change them later." Levi snapped, sending Armout cowering in fear.

"Hange will probably chose a name for her other half herself, and you can be-"

Levi looked thoughtfully at his other self, who scowled back.

"You can be Riva."

"Fine." Riva shrugged, seemingly content with the name Levi choose for her.

"But why should _I_ be Riva? Can't _you_ be Riva? I'm the one who's-"

"Ok, so that's settled. Here, I'll introduce you to your other selves!" Ellen loudly interrupted, sending a glance at Riva. A begging look at said, _please don't talk about it now please don't talk about it now I'll tell you all about this later oh please-._

"…Fine." Riva grudgingly said, and sighing with relief, Ellen led his friends to his alternate friends. But he would need to talk about it later, he knew. And he dreaded it.

* * *

"So, explain everything. From the point where I was transported to-" Riva pointed at Levi,

"-his world."

"So you remembered?" Ellen wondered aloud. Realizing that it wasn't his position to ask but explain, he just ignored his own question and went on.

"Well, Hange-san told me that she 'accidently' sent you instead of Heichou…and I came to this world instead. People forgot that there were two of you. Ever. Just like Levi here was the one who was supposed to be here. Then, I appeared, they freaked out, and Levi, the only one who actually remembered anything, told us what happened, which you know yourself. Then, Hange-san was experimenting to find a way to send me back…and brought all of you here, gender bent."

"To send _you_ back? How about him?" Riva once again pointed at Levi, who stared coolly back at his other self.

"I believe that's a topic we need to discuss in private." Levi firmly said, with a hint of warning in his voice. Ellen, taking the cue, stood up and excused himself.

He hoped that the things would go well.

* * *

As Ellen took his cue and left the room, Levi tuned his attention to his other self.

"Long time no see, eh?" He muttered, no sense of humor in his dark voice. Rive gave him an once-over, sweeping her eyes along his body, nodding at the approved sense of hygiene and cleanness.

"Long time no see." Riva grumbled back, crossing her arms giving him a look that said, _Now explain to me why aren't you going back._

"I'm not going back." Levi simply, succinctly stated.

"Please elaborate."

"I'm not going back to my world. And your opinion doesn't matter."

An awkward gap of silence filled the room, slowly eating away the mind of Levi. But he kept a cool face. He won't lose to his other self.

"Don't you care?" Levi asked after a long, long time, slightly-_very_ slightly-puzzled at Riva's nonchalance.

"Not really, considering that I didn't really want to go back, either." Riva shrugged, smirking at the surprised look on Levi's face. Even though it was hardly noticeable, just a little widened eyes, but still, who knew irking her other self would be this fun? Enjoying the situation, Riva continued.

"Your world was pretty much the same as mine. And they thought that I was you, anyway. Plus, I had no emotional attachment to other people here. I was fine living in your world, and planned to, until that S***** Glasses brought me back here by force and put me in this-" Riva pointed at her female body, awkward and unaccustomed.

"So, I believe the problem is solved?"

"Sure."

Nodding, relieved, Levi continued on to another topic.

"Well, we also have another problem."

"What?" Riva muttered, getting annoyed.

"It's about Ellen. Previously, before you came, that brat was staying in my room. There were no more rooms in the dungeon available at that time, and there won't be, for quite a while. And now you're here, you can share a room with him."

Riva, who was sitting lazily at her chair, bolted up, dark menace radiating from her face. She stalked her way to the raven-haired man, seething with anger.

"What? Why me? Why can't the brat share a room with _you_?"

Levi smirked. So, this was what Erwin felt when he forced him to share a room with Ellen, was it…Even though it felt weird to see himself (in the female version) seething and scowling the way exactly as same as himself, it was quite entertaining.

"Why, think about it. I have put up with that brat for months. Don't you think it's a little fair for you to endure it also? Plus, the brat came when Hange sent you back to my world, so he's partly your responsibility. And before you go off about you now having a body of a woman and such, you used to be a man before, too. So should that really matter? And you know how childish and oblivious Ellen and Eren are. He's a hundred years short of becoming a man."

Not able to find sentence to speak, Riva only fumed and steamed.

"I swear I'll kill you for this, Levi."

"Oh, please. It's not like you didn't try before."

* * *

**A/N: And so the curtain rises and greet the new chapter! I just randomly chose the new names...But I might or might not change Armout's name. I got that idea from a short comic I saw about Arm in, Arm out. I guess I should change it, but it's so hilarious...And I acquired my genderbending idea from a dear reader of mine whose pen name is Silver Tarot. Thanks for reading, and review are greatly, enormously, appreciated!**


	18. Chapter 16: Levi's Side of Story

**Chapter 16: Levi's Side of the Story**

"Levi, I swear I'm going to kill you for this-"

"Oh please. It's not like you didn't try before." Levi snickered at Riva's threat. It was empty and hollow, they both knew it. Levi's eyelids drooped gently as he recalled the day.

"It was a perfect day, wasn't it…?"

* * *

Levi had been awakened just as the sun's piercing rays climbed brightly over the sunrise. As usual, he dressed in his uniforms and got ready for the day. As he did his cravat, his stormy gray eyes swept over the clear horizon, staring far beyond the Walls. The morning air was cool yet the wind carried warmth, hinting the sunny day it will be. The animals, too, have just risen from their slumber, starting the morning with their busy singsongs and rustles and squeaks.

Dropping his eyes back down to the room, he shrugged into his jacket and closed the door behind him. He was a busy man and did not have time to waste his time staring at the world. But maybe…He had a strong desire to just look at the day outside, too breathe it in. Such a perfect day was rare.

Little did he know about what would happen.

Tittering between his sudden strong desire and work, he decided to just take a quick look. He strolled over to the window and leaned his body out, feeling the cool air softly kiss his warm cheeks. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the sunshine, a thing he always was thankful for. He leaned over just bit more, a little bit more-

And fell.

To anybody who was watching, it would have seemed like Levi overbalanced himself and fell over the window ledge. To Levi, it was almost as if somebody _pushed_ him from behind. Swearing, he twisted his body to gain balance, his pale hands slipping on the window sill. But finally, with his inhuman strength and skill, he managed to get a grip. He dangled in the air, breathing heavily both in relief and exhaustion. Frankly, his room was only on the second floor and he could have just let himself fall, but that would have gotten his clothes dirty and it would have been a pain to go back inside. Grunting, he started pulling himself up, and let go with a cry.

It felt like somebody stepped onto his hands.

Levi fell down, expecting to collide with the hard ground below, but instead, he landed on top of something soft.

He looked down and saw that he had fallen on top of…himself.

Fate giggled mischievously, satisfied with the work it had done. Sure, it could have just opened a hole, but what was the fun in that? Levi was a fiery one, yes he was. It would be interesting to see how the story goes.

They untangled themselves, brushing the dirt and soil off their neat white shirts. Cold and wary, neither talking nor showing any emotions, they examined each other. Dark menace radiated from them, their body crying out for blood because of some unknown hatred inside them.

Levi tightened his fist. He did not have his 3DMG nor did weapons but neither did his doppelganger. He followed every single movement he made, not missing even the smallest twitch.

"…Who are you…?" Levi asked, just as his doppelganger swung a fist at him. He ducked beneath the arm and did a roundhouse kick, missing by only millimeters. Meanwhile, the doppelganger tried to knee him in the stomach, which Levi used to grab hold of him.

"I asked who you are." Levi stated again coldly. Twisting under Levi's grasp, the doppelganger slithered free and knocked Levi down. Then it was a blur. It was a flurry of feet, hands, fingers, and elbows, their epic battle causing mess destruction around them. If it wasn't for Erwin, they would have killed which other and two worlds would have lost two of their very valuable soldiers.

Erwin, by a trick of Fate, had been up unusually early and opened his window to let some of the fresh morning air in. He was able to glimpse a bit of what happened outside, right under Levi's window. Obviously Levi was fighting someone, and that someone had lasted for more than five minutes. Which never happened. Quickly jogging down the hallway, he made a mental list of who it might be. Mikasa? No, the raven-haired girl was most certainly strong and talented, but she wouldn't last more than a minute with Levi. She considered herself strong but did not know that Levi was going soft on her most of the time. Hange? Was the crazy scientist turned so insane that she somehow tricked Levi into killing her? He doubted that. Even though Hange was a bit crazy, she was still quite sane and had a lot of days left before she decided to commit suicide by Levi. Nile? Did his friend somehow come to the Survey Corps Base without alerting him and pick fight with Levi? No, he wouldn't do that. And no matter how stupid Nile may be, he still valued his life and knew fully well that he didn't stand a chance against Levi, at least not one-to-one.

When Erwin reached outside the castle, he sprinted toward the spot he saw. Just as expected, the figures were fighting, destroying everything in their path.

"Levi! Stop!" Erwin yelled, his voice strong with authority.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What I'm doing, Erwin," A pair of voices-same voices-said simultaneously.

"Is killing my doppelganger."

* * *

Levi opened his eyes. Erwin's face was quite comical at that moment, he remembered. His shock at seeing two Levis totally knocked him off guard.

"Well, I guess other people will be waiting for us now." He stated to Riva simply, stretching lazily.

"And I need to guide you to your own room. Let's go."

They left the room, and came face-to-face with Ellen, who had pressed against the door and hurriedly sprung off it as he heard the footsteps approaching. Riva and Levi ignored him.

"Oi, Ellen, you'll be sharing rooms with Riva from now on." Levi drawled as he passed the golden-eyed boy. Ellen's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! B-But…I'm….wha…wait…" Ellen stuttered, tongue-eyed, helplessly staring after Riva and Levi who walked farther away from him minute by minute.

Cancel what he said about Fate giving him just one more knot to undo.

No, Fate gave him a knot made _of_ knots, just so tangled up.

* * *

Armin's room was so full with awkwardness, it was almost tangible. The blonde haired boy glanced across the room at himself from other world, gender bent. She didn't look that much different from himself. She just had a perceptively longer hair and fuller eyelashes. She was as straight as a stick up and down. If it wasn't for her high-pitched voice, she and Armin would have been impossible to tell apart.

"Um…" Armin mumbled, wishing to make the awkwardness disappear. But when Armout looked at him, his brain froze and he was unable to say anything.

The awkwardness doubled. Armin mentally cursed himself.

Armout let out a soft chuckle.

"Why are you chuckling?" Armin asked Armout, puzzled.

"Well, um-" Armout paused, thinking.

"I looked at you and I just realized how funny this situation is. I mean, another self? Another world? Transport? Even authors don't even use that kind of nonsense topic."

"But it is possible, though." Armin pointed out.

"We're experiencing it firsthand, and the basic theory is supported by a lot of evidence. If you read this book on page 225, it says that-"

"True, true…but what could have possibly caused us, I mean, me, to come here?"

"We don't know yet, but Hange-san possibly knows."

They discussed deeply about the theory of parallel universe and other topics related to it for a long, long time.

It might not be so bad after all.

* * *

If Armin's room was full with shyness and awkwardness, Mikasa's room was full of malice. She stared at her male self, who stared boldly back. Even though she was radiating malice and darkness, inside her was full of confusion from what Ellen told her.

Another world? Another self? Gender bending?

None of it made sense.

The most confusing one was Ellen. He told her that he was actually also from another world. That he wasn't Eren's lost twin, but actually Eren from another world.

She had never felt so horrible.

She had told Eren, though from another world, that he wasn't her family.

She told Eren, who saved her life, that she didn't care about him.

She told Eren, who was the reason she lived, that she didn't know him.

At that time, frozen with shock, she was unable to say anything, the new information spinning inside her head.

So, she just stared at Kasa, her other self, and tried to sort the things out.

The malice was mostly at herself rather than at Kasa.

She was actually so angry at herself that she punched herself.

Kasa, surprised, ran to her side and grabbed her hand, which was aiming another punch at herself.

"What are you doing?! Are you out of your mind?" Kasa shouted, his face scrunched up with confusion when he saw that Mikasa's eyes were full of tears.

"I…I told Ellen that I didn't care about him…I didn't know that he was Eren…I thought that he was Eren's t-twin brother…" Mikasa sobbed, clutching tightly to her other self. Kasa's face darkened immediately.

"You deserve it then." He answered.

And he helped her punish herself.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if this was a really bad chapter...please don't kill me...I'm planning to end this story around 25 to 30 chapters. The next chapters will show how relationship progresses between Riva and Eren mainly. Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	19. Chapter 17: Deja Vu

**Chapter 17: Déjà vu**

Ellen stood awkwardly in front of his new room, his little bag of clothes clutched in his hand. His hand was raised in midair, dithering between whether to knock or to just spend the night in the hallway. But the hallway would be freezing during the night, and he didn't want to die from coldness. On the other hand, if he decided to knock, then he would have to share a room with Heichou, and not even the male, but female Heichou…

"Why do I feel like I had this kind of experience before? Oh yeah, because I did." Ellen quietly snickered at himself, wondering how on earth did his situation come to this.

"Are you planning to stay outside the whole night? Because if you are, it's fine by me."

The door slammed open, barely missing Ellen by a millionth of an inch. Ellen winced as he felt the breeze kiss his nose, feeling sore even though he was not harmed.

"N-No, sir! I mean, ma'am! I am going to sleep in the room, ma'am!"

"Then what are you waiting for? An invitation card? Get you're a** in here, brat."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Ellen carefully followed Riva into the room, which had basically the same layout as Levi's, except reversed. There was as bed and a sofa, and a door connecting to the bath room. Ellen settled down on the sofa, arranging the pillows and the sheets he brought with him.

"Um…where should I place my belongings?" Ellen questioned, glancing uncertainly at the pile of clothes, 3DMG, and cleaning equipment in his bag.

"Wherever you put them when you were in Levi's room." Riva carelessly waved at the general direction. Ellen nodded his thanks and crouched over the closet, placing his things in there.

"I heard that you did some interesting things, Yeager."

Riva's cool, uncaring voice made him freeze, his heart thumping wildly for no reason.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, ma'am. What interesting things?"

"Oh really? Let's see, you 'strung' Mikasa and Eren together, you helped Levi and Petra, you turned into a titan despite your teammate's plea to trust them, and what else…"

"Okay, okay! I did do some things…but why does that matter? Ellen slammed the closet door shut, not out of anger or anything but purely from mistake. But Riva didn't take it as that.

"Oh? Did you just slam the closet shut? Why, are you mad at me, Yeager?" Riva slowly advanced towards Ellen, who sat cornered, his back against the closet.

"N-No, ma'am. It was purely from mistake, Riva Heichou! I-I wasn't angry or anything..."

Ellen raised his hands in self-defense, crossing them across his body like a shield. Riva was so close now; Ellen could see the specks of blue in her grey eyes. Smirking at Ellen's horrified expression, Riva backed off.

"You look like you need to take a s***, Yeager. The bathroom's that way."

With that, Riva went to bed, leaving Ellen relieved and his heart thumping wildly from fear.

Fear and a bit of excitement.

* * *

The next morning, when Ellen arrived to the breakfasts, he was surprised to find the whole gender bent group eating with his friends. And he was also shocked at Mikasa's usually pretty face ruined with purple-and-black bruise marks, her upper lip swollen.

"Mikasa! Who did this to you?" Eren asked her, hugging his girlfriend protectively and glaring at everybody-especially Jean-suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just slipped, is all." Mikasa mumbled, looking blessed to be in her boyfriend's arms. However, when Ellen set down at the table, her face froze and Mikasa avoided his eyes.

"How come everybody is here?" Feeling uncomfortable at Mikasa but not really caring, Ellen whispered to Armin who set next to him.

"Oh…Hange-san made up a lie." Armin whispered back.

"She told other people that she was testing the titan's regenerating ability and accidently made Armout, Kasa, Riva, and Leonardo."

"Who's Leonardo?"

Just as Ellen asked the question, the door of the dining room slammed open, showing Hange and her male self, arm-in-arm.

"Oh my gosh, I never knew that I was so interesting! Everybody, introduce yourselves. This is Leonardo, my cloned self but also my true destined love! I am totally in love with myself!"

"Hello, everybody. My name's Leonardo. I feel like I should know you but I don't. Please introduce yourselves." Hange's male self-whose name was apparently Leonardo-said in a strange accent (Read: British Accent), giggling like crazy at every word. Ellen's eyes automatically went to Riva and Levi, whose expression was like they chewed a rock.

Silently, Riva and Levi stalked up to Leonardo, who didn't even flinch under the duo's burning gaze. Instead, he put out his hand, grinning ear to ear.

"Hi! My name's Leonardo. Please introduce yourselves and don't look at me that way. I know I'm beautiful, but too much gazing can be a bit overwhelming."

"Name's Riva." Much to Ellen's surprise, Riva grasped Leonardo's hand. Leonardo and Hange looked surprised, and the whole Survey Corps gasped.

"And I'm staring at you to plan how to discard s***."

With her next words, Riva tightened her grip on the hand and twisted it behind Leonardo's back. With her free hand, she grabbed Leonardo's hair, and flipped the man over her head.

"Aaaaah!" Leonardo screamed in pain, somehow still keeping that strange accent of his.

"Shut up before I throw you into the incineration room."

And with that, the rest of the meal went peacefully, albeit with deathly tension in the air.

"So, we're here to discuss how to send you guys back, correct?"

* * *

Armin, Armout, Eren, Ellen, Mikasa, Kasa, Levi, Riva, Hange and Leonardo set at a huge circular table, with Hange and Leonardo grinning deviously from ear to ear.

"Yes, but why are _we_ here?" Armin asked, pointing at himself, Mikasa, Eren, and Levi.

"Because the ones we're sending back are your twins."

"Oh. Okay."

"So, as you guys know, I do know how to send you guys back, but accidently brought you guys here in the process. Sending Ellen would be simple; however, sending all of you, all five of you back, aren't going to be the same."

"Like what?" Armout piped, her long hair waving over her shoulder.

"For example, we are going to need tremendous amount of energy to send you guys back. Also, I need to find the way to change your gender. Do you really want to live your life forever as a girl, Armout?"

Hange mischievously wiggled her eyebrow, which made Armout turn red with shock.

"O-O-Of course not! I-I-I am a man! And please don't call me Armout. My name's Ari…"

"Nah. Armout's way better. Anyway, I am planning to make a potion that might possibly turn your gender's back, but then to do it, I need a few test subjects and information to work from…"

"Why just not change the gender while we're going back?" Riva questioned, eyeing the brunette woman suspiciously.

"Because then it would be harder and need even more energy to succeed. Plus, Ellen here will turn into a girl."

"Do I look like I give a s*** about that? Plus, that will fit his name." Riva marveled, smirking at Ellen's expression.

"Riva Heichou!" Ellen protested.

"Will you guys please stop your lovey-dovey and concentrate on the matter on hand? Even though it is quite entertaining to watch, I think Kasa here is going to bite her tongue off if you don't stop."

"W-We're not lovey-dovey, Hange-san! Your remarks are getting a bit extreme!"

"Oh, but you are~" Hange grinned deviously and leaned her head against her hands.

"How's the room placement been going? Any problems? It must be quite hard for you, Ellen, you are such an energetic, strong boy, right at the…eh, sensitive stage where you boys become real men. And Riva is not just any woman. She's the female version of Levi~ and she's quite slim, too, with big-"

"Hange-san! The room placement has been going fine, thank you very much. And no, it is not hard at all. I am usually exhausted to death by the time it's curfew, thanks to your titan experiments, so I am not experiencing any of your 'manhood' problems. And Riva Heichou is…Riva Heichou is just my captain, we're not romantically involved or anything…" Ellen quickly but Hange off, but suddenly, Hange no longer seemed interested in teasing Ellen.

"That's it! How could I not have figured it out sooner?" Hange snapped her fingers in midair, her intelligent eyes full with excitement.

"What…?"

"You just solved the problem for the gigantic amount of energy we needed to send you guys back, Ellen! Titan-fying! You turning into a titan always radiated such power and energy, now I think of it…"

"So, we're going to go back using Ellen's titan powers?" Armout asked, her fingers tapping against the table in rapid calculation.

"Uh-huh. You see, now I just need to find the way to harness Ellen's energy into sending you guys back, which is easier said than done. But still, it's one problem solved. Now everybody, get out! I need to think."

With that, Hange shushed everybody out of the room, except for Armin and Armout who offered their help. She gladly accepted it.

* * *

As Ellen drifted down the hallway, wondering now what he should do, he heard somebody call his name.

"Mikasa?" Ellen said in surprise as he met face-to-face with the raven-haired girl.

"Ellen, we need to talk…"

* * *

**A/N: Hello everybody! Tian here, reporting. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, especially Leonardo...actually, Leonardo used to be a name for another of my original stories, but it was just too perfect for Hange's male version. Why Leonardo? Why not Ange, Han, or Hangellia? Cause it's totally random! Totally Hange-like! Thank you for reading, and please review!**


End file.
